Solteros y sin compromiso
by Gabu95
Summary: Edward y Bella,Dos solteros con miedo al compromiso que se encuentra un día en la Gran ciudad de New York,al instante cupido los flecha,pero su miedo al compromiso y las dificultades de abrir el corazón,serán una gran obstáculo para este amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairme: **Los personajes son propiedad de ** Stephanie Meyer, ** la historia es de mi invencion :D

**Prologo: **Edward y Bella, Dos solteros con miedo al compromiso que se encuentra un día en la Gran ciudad de New York, al instante cupido los flecha, pero su miedo al compromiso y las dificultades de abrir el corazón, serán una gran obstáculo para que este amor llegue a ser consumado.

Edward POV.

La gran ciudad de Manhattan siempre tenía algo nuevo, me mantenía día a día con la sangre a mil por hora, -por algo le dicen la ciudad que nunca duerme- me encantaba mi trabajo, siempre supe que nunca funcionaria como empleado, sino como jefe, y ser socio de mi padre iba bien, ya que tengo cierto privilegios, se podría decir que nací en "Cuna de Oro". Mis padres me amaban, pero me bombardean todos los días diciéndome que "ya me está dejando el tren" y quieren que me case, la verdad, no se me da eso del amor, y mis pasadas relaciones no han tenido éxito, me gustan las aventuras de una noche, sumo dos, pero ninguno de mis romances había avanzado más de una semana.

Bella POV

Estoy segura, he tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida, dejar los brazos de mi familia adinerada, para vivir en la salvaje Nueva York. Mi vida siempre ha sido llena de excesos y demasiados mimos, a mis 27 años necesitaba un respiro de mi familia, no es que no los ame, pero me siento demasiado sobreprotegida, necesito salir a explorar la vida por mi cuenta, dejar Inglaterra me resultaba un poco difícil, yo nací en USA, pero desde los 10 años he vivido en Inglaterra, así que necesitaba una bocanada de aire Neoyorquino. Mis padres esperaban a que muy pronto les presentara a mi futuro marido, en realidad el amor no me ha tratado muy bien, los hombres que han pasado por mi vida son todos unos idiotas, y yo he cometido el error de enamorarme más de

una vez, así que prefería el estado de "vacante por una noche", no me lastimaban, y a cambio tenía una noche salvaje cuando lo quería.

**Capítulo 1: New York, una ciudad pequeña.**

Edward POV.

-¿Me das un Amaretto por favor? –dije a la chica del mostrador-

-Claro que sí señor Cullen, y dígame ¿Cuándo iremos a ese famoso club que recién ha abierto en el Bronx? –me dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos-

- Pues últimamente estoy muy ocupado linda, -dije mientras me recostaba en el mostrador y la miraba fijamente- Pero al estar libre mi agenda seguro que te aviso- le decía con mi cara muy cerca a la de ella, mientras se sonrojaba-

-Entonces espero su visita de nuevo señor Cullen, y no se preocupe por el café, ese corre por cuenta de la casa… -exclamaba la chica de forma insinuante-

- Nos Vemos, linda –dije tomando mi Amaretto y buscando la salida-

Cuando la hermosa, sus ojos verdes como el jade, resplandecían a la luz de la mañana, ella me miró, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como un dardo, pero al darse cuenta que nos miramos por más de un segundo, siguió su camino… dejándome con una astilla en la mente, solo quería saber su nombre, ¿vivirá en New York? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?, si quieres que me enamore, ponla en un club, o ¡en otro lugar donde sea fácil hablarle!

Bella POV

Por Dios, mi cabeza estallaba como si una micro-bomba estallara cada 5 segundos en ella, la noche anterior había bebido demasiado, ¿era necesario Bella? Ni siquiera te acostaste con ese hombre, y ¡tuviste que beber casi 2 botellas completas para sentirte segura!, -dije para mí misma- la resaca me está matando, ¡mierda!. Tome una ducha con agua fría, no soportaba mi cabeza, y mientras me cepillaba los dientes, tome dos Tylenol para que se me pasara la resaca. Me vestí con un vestido formal, -ya que mi gusto por la moda es exquisito- era blanco con flores de tela en el escote en V, era muy ceñido a mi cuerpo y terminaba debajo de la rodilla, me coloqué un cinturón negro para hacer juego con unos tacones de igual color. Salí a la Cafetería a comprar un café Cubano –necesitaba una dosis alta de cafeína- , y me iría rumbo al trabajo.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar en la cafetería, cuando lo vi, -y si no fuera porque tenía resaca, Literalmente se me habría caído la baba-, Era un hombre guapo, de ojos dorados, con el pelo del mismo color, y tez blanca, ¡Dios Mío!, pero me invadió la vergüenza, al notar que él no podía despegar sus ojos de los míos, así que lo evadí siguiendo mi camino...

**Bueno Lectores/as, espero que me apoyen leyendo mis fics, esta es mi primera historia en capítulos, así que espero que me dejen sus reviews expresándome sus ideas para que esta historia sea de lo mejor, muy pronto actualizare la 2 parte del 1 capitulo, y esperen lo mejor! cuando Edward se acerque a bella, ARDERÁ LA HISTORIA! :D**


	2. Capitulo2: Flirteo

**Capítulo 2: Flirteo.**

Ese hombre me había dejado una duda, de tantos hombres guapos que había conocido, él se llevaba un lugar especial ¡y solo con una mirada!, ¡Dios! –Dije para mis pensamientos- . Será mejor que me apresure o perderé credibilidad por llegar tarde al trabajo.

Mi trabajo no era necesario, ya que mis padres se encargaban de enviarme dinero cada mes, no me faltaba, pero me gustaba trabajar, en realidad, era como un pasatiempo para mí. Me encantaba estar de "encubierto" ya que nadie en mi trabajo sabía que mi familia era adinerada, que tu abuelo haya levantado una gran empresa petrolera es tener suerte, o eso creo.

Mi puesto de trabajo era muy modesto, Era asistente en una famosa compañía de Autos, cualquiera daría un ojo de la cara para trabajar aquí, pero creo que mi padre tuvo algo de influencia en esto, ¡mi padre, siempre ayudándome cuando más lo necesito!

Este día, habría una junta muy importante, nos visitaría el presidente de la compañía, y por supuesto, yo tenía que estar presente, ya que mi "adorado jefecito" no era nada sin mí, ya que apenas podía prestar atención debido a su edad avanzada, pero el viejito testarudo se negaba a jubilarse, ya corría el rumor que muy pronto lo sacarían a la fuerza de la compañía, gracias a dios mis estudios de economía en la universidad de Oxford no fueron en vano, prácticamente yo ejercía el puesto de mi pobre y viejito jefe.

Nos preparamos para la junta, las demás secretarias corrían de un lado a otro, a lo lejos escuchaba como cuchicheaban entre ellas que el señor Black era todo un "bombón exótico", cabe destacar que todas son algo mayores y con hijos, -eww- quizás por eso se les alebrestaban las hormonas, -pobres mujeres- pensaba- se les enciende la llama al ver un hombre medio guapo.

Fui al baño a retocar mi maquillaje, mis hermosos ojos verdes resaltaban mucho este día, -puede ser porque el hombre que vi en la cafetería me alegro la mañana- pensé.

-Buenos días señor Wallace, ¿Cómo amaneció? recuerde que ahora es la junta con el presidente de la compañía. –Dije mientras abría las persianas, para que la luz bañara la oficina-

-Buenos días Bella –dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos- sí, sí, como olvidar que viene el señor "casanova"

-Es la sensación entre las secretarias ¿será que es tan guapo? -Exclame-

- No es más que un Don Juan, Bella, espero que tu no caigas en sus garras- me dijo el señor Wallace quitándose las gafas- Tu eres muy Bonita, y ese hombre no va a dudar en querer conquistarte.

-No se preocupe señor Wallace, usted será siempre el primer hombre en mi vida-dije, haciendo que el señor Wallace estallara en una carcajada-

-Siempre tan linda conmigo querida…

Nos dirigíamos a la sala de juntas, ya casi todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, solo faltábamos el señor Wallace, El presidente, y yo. Nos acomodamos y saque el block de notas amarillo que ocuparía para anotar todos, y cada uno de los puntos que tocáramos en esta junta. De pronto se abrieron las puertas y apareció, Era un hombre Alto, parecía de unos 30 años, moreno, musculoso, ojos café muy profundos, parecía consiente de que con cada uno de sus movimientos, soltaba un suspiro de todas las mujeres a su alrededor, ¡Dios! –Pensé- ¡dos hombres así en un solo día! ¿Es el fin del mundo o qué?, okay Bella, cálmate y no parezcas una abeja que vuela desesperadamente a la miel.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, y los ojos del señor Black recorrieron toda la habitación, posándose en los míos, y recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo estaba helada, pero tenía práctica en esto del "Flirteo", así que contrarresté cerrando un poco mis ojos y lanzándole una mirada picara al mismo tiempo que sonreía. No dejaría que el pensara que me amedrentaba con una simple mirada.

-Buenos Días a todos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Jacob Black, y soy el presidente de la compañía –Dijo mientras cargaba su mirada de energía.

-Buenos días- respondimos al unísono todos los presentes- , el señor Wallace sería el primero en Hablar.

- Permítame presentarme señor Black, Mi nombre es Wallace Looper, Ella es mi asistente personal Isabella Swan.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan –me dijo mientras extendía su mano-

-El gusto es mío señor Black –exclame mientras tomaba su mano, me dio un apretón más que cariñoso, casi insinuándose a mí, mientras que sus ojos no se desprendían de los míos, los dos nos mirábamos de manera profunda, y sexy, era inconcebible que eso pasara delante los demás miembros de la junta, la verdad estuvimos "saludándonos" más del tiempo que permiten las reglas de urbanidad, cuando me di cuenta, reaccioné soltando su mano.

-Bueno, -exclamo en señor Wallace- Iniciemos la junta…

El señor "Casanova" se ganaba en título con todo y honores, éramos 4 mujeres presentes en la junta, pobre de ellas, no sabían cómo disimular el sonrojo que cada vez que el señor Black hablaba, aparecía en sus mejillas, yo en cambio, me mostré normal, le preguntaba mirándolo a los ojos cuando algo me parecía que podía mejorar, no tenía miedo de expresar mi opinión, y eso parecía que le gustaba. Da la Casualidad que el señor Wallace tuvo que abandonar la reunión, así que yo quede a cargo, y el señor Black no paraba de preguntarme sobre la compañía, y todo lo correspondiente al cargo del señor Wallace. Hasta que llegó el receso para el almuerzo. La reunión se reanudaría dentro de 1 hora y media, así que decidí comer afuera, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y me dispuse a tomar el ascensor, al mismo tiempo que el señor Black Salía de la sala de juntas con rumbo al ascensor:

-Isabella, que gusto encontrarte, -dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para que mis ojos se posaran en los suyos- ¿Sales a comer?

-Señor Black, -dije ocultando mi sorpresa- sí, justamente pensaba ir a almorzar cerca de aquí.

-Quisiera invitarte a Comer, –Dijo poniendo cara de "como quien no quiere la cosa"- Me Hospedo en el hotel Ritz, ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

-Claro señor Black, será un gusto para mí, y por favor, llámeme Bella -no permitiría que pensara que le tenía miedo, además, un almuerzo es insignificante –o eso creo- no iba a negar que el hombre esta para chuparse los dedos, pero no estamos yendo a un club o algo por el estilo…

Entrelazó mi brazo junto al suyo, y abordamos el ascensor, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero mi experiencia en el flirteo era mucha, así que me relajé y me dispuse disfrutar del almuerzo, no pensaba terminar en la cama del señor Black –por ahora- , y ser amiga de tu jefe no está mal, quizás podría ascender ja, ja, ja, ¡yo y mis ideítas!.

El señor Black noto mi pequeña risa, y me dijo:

-¿Pasa algo Bella?

- No señor…

-Bella, llámame Jacob- dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca- por favor, me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza conmigo.

- Okay Jacob- dije con voz melodiosa- Me encantará ser tu amiga –dije poniendo una mirada sexy- y pasó lo inesperado… Jacob se Sonrojó, moría por dentro, ¡yo había logrado que "Don Juan" se sonrojara!

Salimos del ascensor, afuera esperaba una limosina, muy ostentosa, subí yo primero, y luego el, colocándose a mi lado, -podría decir que demasiado a mi lado- y me ofreció una copa de Champán:

-¿Te apetece una copa de Champán Bella? –Dijo con una sonrisa tan sexy que casi olvido detener mi boca-

-Claro Jacob –dije levantando una ceja- aunque no creo que sea correcto que bebamos alcohol en horarios de trabajo.

-Verás, comer con el jefe tiene sus ventajas, así que olvídate del trabajo, y solo disfrutemos.

- Entonces, Brindemos por Olvidarnos del trabajo, y disfrutar la velada, -dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Salud.

Llegamos al famoso hotel Ritz, con mis padres había estado aquí hace muchos años, así que me traía muchos recuerdos, Jacob se veía muy relajado, y eso me dio a entender que él era como yo: solo conseguía amores de una noche. Eso me alegraba, ya que le huyo al compromiso, y no estaría mal tener una aventurilla con mi jefe, además, el debería de estar rodeado de mujeres más hermosas que yo, y quería desfrutar de su compañía, tal vez, esta noche…

-Bella te apetece algo del menú- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos-

- Claro, me apetecen mariscos, tal vez una langosta, y tu ¿Qué ordenarás?

-Pues, quizás unas ostras, Dicen que son Afrodisiacas, ¿Crees que sea verdad?

Mi rostro se ruborizó al entender la dirección de sus palabras

-Pues, creo que es un invento comercial,-dije muy seria- Pero eso depende de la persona con quien las coma –dije más relajada-

- Eres fascinante Bella, me gustaría conocerte, no solo en términos de trabajo, sino como mujer, espero que no mal interpretes mis palabras, -dijo muy caballerosamente-

-Claro Jacob, a mí me encantaría conocerte mejor, Veras, seré la comidilla de las secretarias cuando se den cuenta que acepte comer contigo –exclame riéndome-, así que lo mejor sería no salir juntos en horarios de trabajo.

-Bella, yo estaré esta semana en New York, así que me gustaría que me muestres las ciudad, ya sabes, los lugares de moda, y todo lo demás. –Dijo interesado-

-Bien, la semana es corta Jacob, así que es mejor que iniciemos esta noche, Te llevaré a un club que recién abrió la semana pasada, se llama Astor, y es de los más famosos.

-Excelente Bella, Te parece que te recoja a las 7, así podemos cenar antes de iniciar la noche.

-Por supuesto Jacob, será un placer para mí –dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi coctel, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-


	3. Capitulo3:Conociéndote en raras

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote en raras circunstancias.**

Salimos del hotel Ritz, con rumbo a la junta, las miradas envenenadas de las secretarias al verme entrar del brazo de Jacob me causaron risa, Me sentía poderosa, ja, ja, ja, es gracioso, y Jacob pareció darse cuenta, y le susurré al oído:

-Vez que no es tan beneficioso ser amiga del jefe –Mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa-

- Tienes razón, pero no creo que te afecte, además muy pronto tomaras el lugar del Señor Wallace, así que tú estarás más a mi altura –dijo señalándome con el dedo-

-¡estás loco! –Dije pareciendo molesta- Creerán que me acosté contigo para que me dieras el ascenso.

-Bella, tú y yo sabemos que prácticamente llevas el mando, tú haces todo el trabajo del señor Wallace.

-Torcí el gesto- Tienes razón, además, Estoy capacitada para esto, Muchas Gracias Jacob-dije mientras lo abrazaba-

La junta transcurrió rápido, y yo debía llegar temprano a mi departamento para arreglarme, llevaría a mi nuevo "amigo Jacob" a uno de los clubes más famosos de New York, así que tenía que estar despampanante. Decidí tomar un taxi, Jacob se ofreció a llevarme, pero no quería que las secretarias se dieran cuenta –todavía- que saldríamos, así que sería mejor que llegáramos los dos juntos por la mañana. Me dirigí a la calle, -a esperar tener suerte de encontrar un taxi- ya casi mostraba un poco mis piernas para que alguno tuviera piedad de mí, al cabo de unos minutos, uno paro a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, corrí para poder alcanzarlo, y me topé con otro hombre:

-¡Perfecto! –Dije molesta- He Esperado por este taxi señor dije sin mirarlo, ¿sería tan amable de cedérmelo?

-¿Qué tal si lo compartimos? –Dijo una melodiosa voz-

Cundo lo miré, se me fue el piso, ¡Dios Santo!, ¡era el hombre guapo de la cafetería! Al instante reaccioné, y retome mi compostura,

-Claro, dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

- Las damas Primero –dijo el mirándome fijamente y abriendo la puerta-

-Gracias –exclame sonrojándome un poco-

-¿Hacia Dónde señorita? –Dijo el taxista-

-Lléveme a la E 62, frente a Central Park por favor.

El Taxi Arrancó y el hombre no podía dejar de mirarme, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

-De casualidad visitaste ahora la cafetería frente a Central Park? –Dijo con ojos llenos de curiosidad-

-Sí, creo que te vi mientras salías, ¿vives cerca? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa-

-he, si, a unas calles de donde tú vives –dijo sorprendido de que haya preguntado-

-Que bien… -Moría por preguntar algo más, pero no quería parecer "fácil", aunque era consciente que podía llevarlo a mi cama esta misma noche si pudiera, pero no tenía valor para seguir conversando, este hombre me llenaba de nerviosismo, y mi capacidad seductora se había esfumado de la nada, además, el taxi había llegado a mi edificio.

-Llegamos,- exclamo el taxista- Son 20.95.

-Bien, -dije mientras sacaba mi billetera, mi sorpresa fue, al levantar la vista, que el hombre guapo que tenía a mi lado estaba pagando el taxi-

-Gracias, -dije algo sonrojada y apenada-

-¿Creerías que te dejaría pagar? – Parloteó haciéndose el caballero-

-Pues es mi día de suerte, ojalá todos los días se apareciera un extraño dispuesto a pagarte el taxi –dije en tono bromista- Sería un gran ahorro.

-Pues yo estoy a tus órdenes, -dijo en tono de flirteo- y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

-Mi Nombre es Isabella Swan, ¿y el tuyo? –Dije levantando una ceja-

-Edward Cullen, Espero verte pronto –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- Nos Vemos preciosa Isabella Swan.

Se fue caminando a paso rápido, cuando lo perdí de vista, reaccioné, me había quedado estampada en la acera, con la boca entre abierta, las personas pasaban a mi lado, y yo seguía ahí, parada, imaginando a Edward Cullen, dibujando sus hermosos ojos color bronce mirándome, sus dulces labios sonriéndome, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de la tarde que recién llegaba… Cuando reaccioné:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Bella?, ¿Eres estúpida o qué?, -dije en voz alta mientras las personas que pasaban a mi lado me miraban-

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí a mi apartamento, Vi la Hora, eran las 5.30, tenía exactamente 1 hora y media antes que Jacob llegará por mí, Así que sin decir más tome una ducha caliente y elegí la ropa, no quería que Jacob me opacara, así que opté por un vestido negro de satén, con escote halter profundo, llegaba casi al ombligo, y justo en la cintura, tenía una laza –de satén- negro. La falda era amplia, muy al estilo Marilyn Monroe, -Hay Bella –pensé- ¡estas vestida para matar! , Mi Cabello decidí llevarlo con ondas muy suaves, mis ojos los pinté al estilo "Smokey Eyes", y casi me olvido, preferí dejar mis senos libres, así que no llevaba sostén, y solo portaba una pequeña tanga de encaje negro. Estaba Lista.

A las 8 en punto, Jacob estaba llamando a mi puerta, lo hice esperar unos minutos, no quería parecer ansiosa, al abrir la puerta su mandíbula parecía muy pesada, y apenas podía articular palabra, el vestía un traje muy bien combinado, su saco era aqua y su pantalón color crema. Estaba muy lindo.

-Te vez Hermosa- me dijo mientras observaba cada parte de mí que no estaba cubierta por piel, se notaba a leguas que Jacob solo me deseaba como un pedazo de carne, eso me recordó a Edward, su mirada tenía un brillo muy especial, nada que ver con la de Jacob, eso me dolió, y un gesto de dolor sobresalió e mi rostro-

-¿Pasa algo Bella?

-No, nada, Te ves grandioso –dije con repentino entusiasmo para ocultar mi pena- ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?

-Claro que si –dijo tomándome del brazo como si fuera su "Juguete Nuevo"

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía raptada, quizás desde el principio hubiera querido no salir con Jacob, e ir en busca de Edward, él había dejado una astilla en mi corazón, y a cada latido, dolía, mi cuerpo deseaba a Edward, mi mente sabía que era inconcebible, iba en contra de mi instinto, yo Isabella la "come hombres" tenía a todo un semental frente a mí, y no me calentaba ni una pizca. Perecía que si no me detenía del borde de la mesa, saldría corriendo por todo Nueva York a buscar a Edward Cullen.

-Bella, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?- exclamo Jacob mirándome raro-

-Sí Jacob, es solo que de repente me he sentido mal, creo que fue un mareo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quieres regresar a tu apartamento? –dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente-

-Lo siento Jacob, hubiera querido darte un tour por New York, pero en realidad me siento terrible –dije fingiendo dolor, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, no soportaba a "Don Egocéntrico", toda la cena había pasado hablando de sí mismo-

-No te preocupes Bella, mejor damos este paseo otro día, no quiero que te enfermes cuando estas a punto de Ascender en la compañía.

-Al fin me zafé de esta –pensé para mí-

Jacob se despidió de mí, y me dejó en la puerta del edificio, me adentré en el, y mi sorpresa fue mayor, pensé que estaba soñando, cuando lo vi parado frente a la escalinata:

-Pensé que no volverías nunca- Dijo riendo tristemente-

-Era solo una cena de negocios, pronto me ascenderán –dije nerviosa, y pensé para mí: ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA BELLA! ¡TE VINO A BUSCAR, Y TU CON DON "EGOCENTRICO" MIERDA, MIERDA, ¡MIERDA BELLA! ,

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar café?, horneé galletas recién, son de chocolate –dije haciendo un puchero-

-Su cara se iluminó –Claro que sí, me encantaría –dijo mientras sonreía muy tiernamente

Entramos a mi apartamento, el parecía muy asombrado por lo que encontró, ya que veía cada mueble con mucho interés,

-Me esperas un momento –dije- me iré a cambiar, siéntete como en tu casa –me retiré a mi habitación, y se me ocurrió algo muy atrevido.

La estancia estaba cerca de mi cuarto, y la puerta la dejé abierta, a modo de que cuando Edward avance hacia la cocina tendrá que verme, Así que cuando sentí sus pasos cerca, deslicé el vestido por mi cuerpo, cayendo a mis pies, podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda, seguidamente, tomé una pequeña pijama de Victoria's Secret que tenía en la cama, me la puse, y me dispuse a salir a la estancia.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, se veía muy nervioso, y yo sabía Exactamente Por qué.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente o un Café?- pregunte mientras le sonreía-.

-¿Qué tomarás tú? –dijo mirándome a los ojos, acto seguido, los dos nos sonrojamos-

-Pues me encanta el chocolate

-Entonces chocolate será. –Me dijo mientras se levantaba- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me quedé helada de la sorpresa, Edward me había tomado de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra sostenía la jarra con chocolate. Yo no pude resistirme, y sin pensarlo dos veces, puse la jarra en la cocina y me di vuelta, podía sentir su respiración, su nariz estaba junto a la mía, su aliento era tan dulce, como un vino caro y exquisito, sus ojos tan penetrantes, me veían con un sentimiento dentro de ellos, yo no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, y acto seguido lo besé…

Sus labios eran tan deliciosos, nunca en mis largas noches buscando hombres, me había topado con unos labios como los de él, mi piel ardía, y yo solo quería seguir besándolo, sus manos se enredaron en mis piernas, y me levantó sentándome en la mesa, masajeaba mis piernas, yo sin decir más quité su camisa, y acaricié su pecho, cada una de las líneas de su abdomen parecían esculpida por un dios, él era tan hermoso, solo quería amarlo en ese momento, y él pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque me levanto agarrándome de mi trasero, y me cargó hacia la cama, parecía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sus manos tocaban exactamente donde mi cuerpo lo pedía, bailábamos la danza de los amantes, nos entregamos al deseo en carne viva, introdujo su mano en mi pijama la manera en que movía sus dedos parecían controlados por mi cerebro, mis gritos cada vez eran más altos, y él sabía que el momento había llegado, quito el pequeño short que servía de obstáculo, y acto seguido, me despojó de mi tanga quitándola poco a poco con la boca.

Sería imposible describir lo que pasó a continuación, solo era consciente de que sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y mis gemidos más y más altos, solo quería que él no parara, arañaba su espalda como una fiera salvaje, y su pelo dorado, era presa de mis dedos, el éxtasis era tan grande, su cuerpo y el mío parecían uno solo, Edward Cullen, un completo extraño, se había convertido en mi mejor amante…

Tuve 3 orgasmos seguidos antes de que el explotara en mi interior, cayó recostado junto a mí, tomo una cobija y me arropó, yo me recosté en su pecho desnudo, y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

-Eres tan preciosa Bella- susurró a mi oído- te amo…

A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera en despertar, él se miraba tan adorable recostado en la cama, mi corazón sintió un sentimiento muy extraño, sabía que lo había experimentado con anterioridad, pero no lo recordaba, me sentía cálida, bella, feliz…

-Bella Swan, estás loca, completamente loca-dije muy convencida- no puede ser amor.

Me di una ducha, y me preparé para ir al trabajo, pero antes de irme, le preparé unas panquecas decoradas con fresas, y una enorme taza de chocolate, junto a la mesa de noche le dejé una nota que decía:

_Querido Edward: Me has dado una tremenda noche, espero que disfrutes el desayuno, he tenido que irme temprano, ya sabes cuestiones de trabajo, mi número es: (631) 598-789-2, espero tu llamada._

_Besos, Bella._

Antes de irme, lo observé de pies a cabeza, tenía los labios pintados de un rosa fuerte, así que le estampé un beso en la mejilla, y me marché, esperando que a mi regreso estuviera ahí, esperando por mi…

**Bueno lectores/as, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo! esta que arden las cosas, pero ya veran que no sera facil para Edward y Bella aceptar que el amor entre en sus vidas! son algo testarudos! bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mis locas historias! LOVE! 3**


	4. Capitulo4: Es solo por ayudarla

**Capítulo 4: Es solo por ayudarla.**

Salí del edificio, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, ¡me había follado a un extraño súper guapo! lo único que quería era gritarle a toda la ciudad de New York que ese chico era el más guapo de toda la ciudad, tomé un taxi, y me dirige a mi trabajo, todavía centrada en mis recuerdos de la noche anterior estaba, cuando de pronto el taxi se paró bruscamente en una intersección, lo único que pude ver a continuación fue como otro taxi volaba hacia mi dirección, una infinidad de cristales volaron por todas partes, y al instante sentí como los metales retorcidos oprimían mi abdomen, debido a la adrenalina, no sentía dolor, en cambio, era consiente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? –dije al taxista en tono alarmado-

-Si señorita, creo que puedo salir, por favor no se alarme, manténgase tranquila –decía el taxista, con voz aguda, eso lo único que logró fue alarmarme, al instante, sentí el miedo que crecía en mi interior, quería gritar, no de dolor, sino porque intentaba salir, pero no podía moverme, mis brazos estaban libres, y logré tomar mi bolso y sacar mi móvil:

- Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante, fue llamar a mi departamento, tal vez Edward no se había marchado todavía…

Edward POV

Los rayos de luz que entraron por la ventana, me sacaron del profundo sueño en el que estaba, busqué con mis manos el cuerpo de Bella, pero no sentí nada más que las sabanas , me senté en la cama, y en la mesita de noche, vi una notita con una letra muy pronunciada:

Querido Edward: Me has dado una tremenda noche, espero que disfrutes el desayuno, he tenido que irme temprano, ya sabes cuestiones de trabajo, mi número es: (631) 598-789-2, espero tu llamada.

Besos, Bella.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ósea que esta no sería la última vez que nos veríamos, me levanté, y tal como ella expresaba en la nota, un hermoso desayuno reposaba en la mesa, unas panquecas recién hechas con unas fresas encima, junto a un enorme tazón de chocolate caliente, me senté en la mesa, y me disponía a comer, cuando el teléfono sonó, no quise responder, ya que si Bella se enteraba, se podría molestar, así que esperé a escuchar la voz en la contestadora:

-Edward –exclamo Bella con un tono de voz alarmante- Si estás ahí por favor contesta, he sufrido un accidente Edward –dijo llorando y casi histérica- te necesito Edward, estoy atrapada en un taxi y no puedo mover mis piernas- al escuchar eso reaccioné, me levanté de la mesa, y casi volando llegué al teléfono-

-Bella, estoy aquí, sabes dónde te encuentras –intentaba que mi voz pareciera calmada y serena-

-Si, si, -casi no podía articular palabra, su voz se quebraba y su respiración era muy agitada-

-Bella, escúchame, cálmate, nada malo te pasará, te lo prometo, pero necesito que me digas exactamente donde estas- Dije con mi voz cargada de serenidad-

-Estoy a dos calles de la cafetería donde nos conocimos, Edward por favor, te necesito, ven lo más rápido que puedas –decía mientras su voz se calmaba un poco-

-Bella, estaré ahí en menos de 5 minutos, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi-dije mientras colgaba la llamada.

Enseguida, busque mi ropa que estaba en el suelo, y me la coloque como pude, salí disparado hacia la puerta, y rogué a Dios para que no le pasara nada a mi Bella, no podía permitir que le pasará nada, recién la había conocido, y sabía que sentía algo por ella, no, no ahora que una mujer me había prendado solo con su mirada…

Las calles me parecían tan largas, mis piernas parecían no dar abasto, solo corría, apartando a las personas que se interponían en mi camino, supe que había llegado, cuando vi una gran aglomeración de autos, una calle antes del lugar del accidente, mi corazón se detuvo del miedo al ver 5 autos completamente destruídos, y mis ojos buscaban un taxi, habían dos taxis, uno era prisionero del otro, exactamente había impactado el asiento del pasajero, y ahí la vi…

Estaba con la cara llena de sangre, parecía que emanaba de su frente, y esa escena me partió el corazón, Salí en dirección del taxi,

-¡BELLA!, ¡BELLA! -gritaba con todo lo que mis pulmones permitían, ella parecía inconsciente, pero hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza- parecía inmovilizada, y como pudo gritó mi nombre-

-¡Edward!, ¡ayúdame por favor, sácame de aquí! –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos- Tomé su mano que estaba llena de moretones, y la sostuve con fuerza

-Bella, no dejaré que nada te pase, confía en mi Bella.

Pero sus ojos parecían no coordinar las cosas, y como si me la estuvieran arrebatando, se desvaneció, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, como dos grifos abiertos, sentía como se llevaban un trozo de mi corazón, me despedazaban por dentro,

-¡BELLA!, ¡BELLA, NO ME ABANDONES POR FAVOR!, ¡BELLA TE AMO, NO TE VALLAS BELLA, NO AHORA BELLA! , ¡RESISTE BELLA, NO DEJARE QUE TE VALLAS!

En ese momento, llegaron los paramédicos, -Cálmese joven, -decía uno de ellos- ¿Es usted algo de ella? –Me preguntaba, a la vez que me alejaban de mi Bella-

-sí, soy su novio, –dije sin pensarlo dos veces-¡ por favor, dígame que no está muerta! –dije llorando-

-No, se desmayó debido a la falta de sangre, pero es importante que la llevemos al hospital inmediatamente, y consigamos un donante.

Los bomberos llegaron para poder sacar a Bella, sus piernas estaban seriamente afectadas, inmovilizaron su cuello, y le colocaron oxígeno, Mi Bella, parecía en los brazos de la muerte, estaba seguro de que si la perdía, nunca me lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué no me levante antes que ella? Podría haberla llevado yo mismo al trabajo, y ella estaría segura, y sin ningún rasguño, cuando al fin lograron liberarla de ese infierno, inmovilizaron sus piernas, y la colocaron en la camilla, yo me subí a la ambulancia, tomé su mano, y le dije al oído:

-Bella, sé que me escuchas mi amor, por favor, resiste, sé fuerte, no puedes irte ahora, no ahora que te encontré, Bella, quiero tenerte a mi lado como anoche, No puedes irte Bella, resiste, por tus padres, Bella, por mí, no te vayas sin al menos darme una oportunidad Bella, Quiero poder conquistarte, si te vas, te llevas una parte de mí contigo Bella, por favor, te lo ruego, Bella, Te amo…

Llegamos al hospital, y no me dejaron avanzar con mi Bella, tuve que esperar en una pequeña sala, el doctor salió, y se dirigió a mí,

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Swan?

-Si, soy su novio –dije seguro de mis palabras-

-Pues, déjeme decirle que su estado es delicado, uno de los hierros perforó el abdomen de la señorita, gracias a Dios no perforó ningún órgano vital, fue una herida limpia, pero fue difícil parar la hemorragia, su pierna derecha se Fracturó oblicuamente, pero su cuerpo es fuerte, tendrá que estar en recuperación por 2 meses o más, pero sobrevivirá.

-Puedo verla ahora –dije casi en un susurro-

-Si, pero esta sedada- dijo el médico conduciéndome a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.

Ella estaba recostada, y su pie estaba rodeado por un gran yeso, su cara aún tenía rastros de sangre, debido a que los cristales le hicieron diminutas cortadas, al igual que sus brazos, y cuello, me acerqué a ella, y delicadamente tomé su mano, me senté junto a ella, y le susurré al oído:

-Gracias por sobrevivir Bella, sabía que eras fuerte, y no dejarías que esto te venciera, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, no hubiera podido vivir si tú te marchabas antes incluso de que me rechazaras, -y más suavemente le dije- Te amo…

-Edward… -dijo mi hermosa Bella- ¿eres tú? –las palabras eran apenas un susurro-

-Si mi Bella, estoy aquí contigo- dije con ternura, no me importaba que ella me rechazara, yo solo era consiente que la amaba, aunque solo la conocía por un día- No te esfuerzas linda, calma, todo está bien ahora, solo descansa, y ya verás que si duermes un poco, te sentirás mejor.

-Gra... Gracias, Ed... Edward –dijo con dificultad mi princesa-

-No me agradezcas princesa –dije soltando las palabras que tenía atascadas en mi garganta-

Me quedé con Bella el resto del día, solo me tomé unos minutos para avisar en la compañía que no me presentaría ahora, y que cancelaran mis citas de toda la semana. Regresé a la habitación y pedí un poco de comida china, estaba terminando de comer cuando un hombre entró a la habitación de Bella con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó con tono mandón-

-Soy amigo de Bella –dije mientras me ponía de pie, no sé porque no le dije que era su "Novio"- Y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Soy su jefe –me miraba de pies a cabeza, vestía muy bien, con trajes de los que yo solía usar cuando tenía reuniones importantes, su mirada cargada de veneno me decía que intentaba algo mas con Bella- ¿Sabes cómo ocurrió el accidente? –dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Bella-

-Fueron 5 autos involucrados, ella alcanzó a llamarme para decirme donde se encontraba, cuando yo llegué perdió el conocimiento, tiene una fractura, y uno de los hierros perforó su abdomen, el doctor dijo que tardará dos meses en recuperarse, o quizás más.

-Te llamó a ti antes que a mi…- dijo el hombre con tono estúpido, ¿era idiota o qué?-

-Pues parece que sí –dije con gusto- Deberías preocuparte por su estado, y no porque no te llamó. –Dije de mala gana-

-Dejaré esto para ella –ignorando mi palabras- cuando se despierte le dices que vino a buscarla Jacob Black.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, yo moría de los celos, era el tipo que la había dejado fuera de su edificio la noche anterior, no quería que ese cretino la tocara nunca más.

Me quedaría toda la noche cuidando a Bella, no quería que ese idiota regresara pensando que yo me había ido, así que ya entrada la noche, salí al departamento de Bella, en una maleta, tome ropa, y sus cosas de aseo para que se sintiera cómoda en el hospital, luego tomé mi auto, y me dirigí rumbo a mi departamento, me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa, también aproveché para sacar un poco de dinero en efectivo, no quería que le pasara nada a mi Bella….

-¿Mi Bella?, -dije en voz alta- No Edward, no te ilusiones, ella no tiene a nadie más en New York, por eso te hablo a ti al momento del accidente, solo estas siendo un buen amigo para ella, no te dejes llevar por sentimiento que ni siquiera sabes si ella comparte, así que lo mejor será que la ayudes, y no busques nada más. –Dije intentando convencerme de la realidad- Además, ese tal Jacob, está interesado en ella, y quizás ella también, solo fue de una noche, solo una noche.

Regresé al hospital, la noche era muy fría, así que compre un café y me dirige a la habitación de Bella, ella descansaba plácidamente, parecía que no se había movido desde que la dejé. Me acomodé en el sillón y observé la luna, era llena, y brillaba en todo su esplendor, la luz tenue entraba por la habitación y era todo un deleite observarla, mi corazón estaba abrigado por un sentimiento extraño, no era pena, ni miedo, no era algo terrorífico, en cambio, me sentía… como, Ena…

-Ni lo digas Edward –dije para mí- Tu no crees en eso.

La luz que remplazaba a la de la luna era muy fuerte, casi me lastimaba los ojos, así que los abrí, y se volvió más cegadora, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido, vi el reloj, y me di cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana, muy tarde para mi gusto.

-Buenos Días dormilón –dijo Bella con voz dulce- ¿Estás cómodo ahí? –Preguntó con una risa asomando a sus labios-

-Buenos días Bella –dije sobresaltándome un poco- sí, es cómodo este sillón –dije esbozando una gran sonrisa- ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunte un poco meloso-

-Sí, un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien,-dijo con ojos sinceros- Gracias una vez más Edward, no sé qué hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras llegado al lugar del accidente.- su voz se quebró un poco, las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin decir más, me abalancé sobre ella, y la abrasé, ella se enroscó en mi pecho, y lloraba desconsoladamente, parecía una niña, lloraba con el corazón, y yo no podía soportar verla así, sus ojos verdes eran tan expresivos, y me llenaban el corazón, una vez más, me llené de ese sentimiento cálido que me había invadido ya más de 3 veces en 2 días, Lo ignoré y me dispuse a ayudar a Bella,

-Ya Bella, no llores, ¿sabes que eres un milagro viviente?, eres muy afortunada por estar viva-dije mirándola a los ojos-

-¿Podré caminar Edward? –Preguntó ella con miedo en los ojos-

-Si Bella, solo te fracturaste la pierna derecha, en un mes se arreglará, lo más serio fue la herida en tu abdomen, pero una operación lo arregló todo, y no te preocupes, la cicatriz será diminuta, y podrás usar bikini –dije chistoso-

-Bueno, al menos seguiré "Bella" – dijo mientras los dos nos echábamos a reír- Auch, eso dolió, creo que no podré reírme hasta que me saquen los puntos.

-Entonces tendré que controlarme –exclamé mientras sonreía-

-Las flores que me trajiste están hermosas –dijo señalando del ramo de rosas que Jacob le había dejado el día anterior-

-En realidad, no son mías –la sonrisa se había desvanecido de mi rostro- Las trajo tu jefe, un tal Jacob Black –no podía evitar ponerme serio de los celos-

-Oh, -ella se mostraba apenada- ¿Estuvo aquí? –Preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos-

-Sí, pero tú estabas dormida, así que solo dejó eso y se marchó- las palabras salían de mi boca muy fuertes, así que mejor cambié de tema- Bella, ¿quieres que les avise a tus padres?, ellos deben saber lo que ha pasado.

-¡Casi los olvidaba! –su voz tenía un ligero tono de fastidio- de seguro mi mama querrá venir desde Inglaterra ahora mismo, la verdad no quiero preocuparlos –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-Pero si no les dices Bella, se molestarán mucho contigo –dije con tono persuasivo-

-Esta bien Edward, ¿me pasas mi bolso?, ahí dentro tengo mi móvil.

Saqué de su bolso un pequeño móvil, y se lo di, ella marcó un número rápidamente,

-Hola, Habla Isabella Swan, ¿Se encuentra Charlie?, Bueno, dígale que le habló su hija por favor, es urgente que se comunique conmigo, Gracias.

-¿Tu padre es Charlie Swan? –dije asombrado-

-Sí, ¿lo conoces? –Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada-

-Sí, él es Socio de mi padre –dije alegre de la coincidencia- Nosotros exportamos el petroleó que el saca de las profundidades de la tierra.

-Wow, -dijo Bella casi sin articular palabra- Así que, ¿prácticamente eres mi socio? –dijo ella sonriendo

-Pues parece que si –dije escondiendo una sonrisa- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu padre, para que se quede tranquilo, así no tendrán que venir, y el sabrá que estas en buenas manos.

-Eres asombroso Edward, Muchas Gracias –dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos en mi dirección y me daba un gran abrazo-

- Oye, eres muy fuerte para estar enferma –dije riéndome- esa es una buena señal.

En ese momento nuestra burbuja se rompió por un cretino que entró sin avisar, Bella y yo nos separamos, al ver que era el idiota de Jacob Black, me molestaba tanto ese imbécil.

-Buenos Días mi hermosa Bella –decía mientras la veía directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, ayer pase por aquí, pero estabas profundamente dormida.

-Gracias por venir Jacob, pues si, ya me siento un poco mejor, Gracias por haber venido- dijo ella ruborizada, no sabía si porque nos había descubierto abrazándonos, o porque el idiota traía consigo un enorme oso y un globo con helio que decía "recupérate pronto", la sangre Hervía en mis venas.

-Bella, regreso en un momento, -dije mientras salía a respirar aire puro, y me alejaba de ahí-…


	5. Capitulo5: Cobardes

Capitulo5: Cobardes.

La vida puede cambiarte de un instante a otro, hace unas horas estaba bien, y ahora tengo un par de huesos rotos, y unas puntadas en el abdomen, gracias a Dios no pasó a más el accidente. Y los accidentes tienen sus ventajas, trato de ser optimista, no consigues un "Amigo" de la nada, Edward ha sido maravilloso, no se ha despegado de mi ni un instante, se ha quedado conmigo desde el accidente, pero me temo que está algo molesto, ya que también Jacob ha venido a visitarme todos los días, y este ha traído consigo arreglos de todas las flores inimaginables, Globos con Helio, Chocolates, y una infinidad de cosas, que mi habitación parece más una tienda de regalos que un cuarto de hospital. Pero es asombroso tener a Edward, sin querer, nos dimos cuenta que la compañía de su padre es socia de la de mi padre, prácticamente somos socios, él es el único que sabe mi "secreto", así que se encargó de convencer a mis padres de no venir a buscarme para llevarme a Inglaterra de nuevo. Su compañía me ha facilitado la rehabilitación, me siento feliz a pesar de cargar con un enorme yeso ortopédico en mi pie.

-Dile a tu amigo que pare, o muy pronto estaremos como en una jungla de flores y globos- decía Edward respecto a los regalos de Jacob- ¿Imagínate si se explotaran todos los globos a la vez? Sería gracioso, hablaríamos como Alvin y las Ardillas, ¡jajaja! –Decía Edward estallando es una sonora carcajada-

-¡No juegues Edward!, se me abrirán los puntos en la herida por que me haces reír demasiado –decía intentando calmarme-

-Lo siento Bella, solo quiero hacerte la estadía más placentera, mira que unas vacaciones a mitad del año no caen mal –me decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Bueno, eso sí, pero las hubiera preferido en otro lugar- dije con la mirada perdida-

-¿Dónde te gustaría irte de vacaciones? –preguntó Edward en tono serio-

-Pues, no sé –dije pensativa- Me gustaría ir a un lugar exótico, donde pudiera perderme por unas 3 semanas, y olvidarme de todo, desconectarme de la realidad, sabes, un lugar como las Bahamas, o algún país de Centro américa, o Sur América. –dije dando suelta a mis pensamientos-

-Suena Genial, sería bueno darse una escapada de la ciudad –dije Edward mientras me miraba-

-Pero es genial cuando estas acompañado, la soledad no es buena para disfrutar de un paraíso –la melancolía se apoderaba de mi al decir esto-

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Crees en el amor Bella? –preguntó Edward "sin anestesia-

-Es algo complicado Edward, pero no estoy segura, el amor nunca fue bueno conmigo,-Miles de recuerdos invadían mi memoria, como las olas llegan a la orilla de la playa, cada una arrastraba un recuerdo en el mar de mi memoria- Prefiero estar alejada de eso, los matrimonios hoy en día no duran mucho.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Sabía que debía bloquearme, no era justo darle falsas esperanzas a Edward…

-Bueno Bella, tengo que ir a recoger más cosas, creo que ya no tienes suficiente ropa, y necesito pasar a mi casa a recoger más provisiones y dinero- su mirada era distante, y un poco fría, parecía un poco afectado por mis palabras, así que había logrado lo que quería, Me sentía tan mal, pero era lo mejor-

-Está bien Edward, -dije con mi vos muy triste mientras hacía un puchero- ¿Regresarás pronto? –Parecía una chiquilla a la que su padre deja en la guardería-

-Sí Bella, no te preocupes, ¿Necesitas algo que te compre? –su voz aún era la de un completo extraño para mí, no era ese Edward juguetón y dulce de hace unos minutos-

-Pues, no Edward, Gracias –dije molesta, al mismo tiempo que me volteaba y me disponía a dormir una siesta- Creo que voy a dormir un poco, me duele el abdomen-

-Está bien Bella, vuelvo pronto- exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta al salir, y en ese mismo instante rompí a llorar, como una niña, las lágrimas solo salían de mis ojos involuntariamente, y no podía pararlas, al menos dicen que llorar es bueno, tal vez eso curaba mi corazón que dolía más que los golpes que había recibido en el accidente.

La puesta se abrió a mis espaldas, y no me dio tiempo de secarme las lágrimas,

-Vuelves tan pronto Edward –dije sin volver a ver-

-Bella, so yo –dijo una voz varonil detrás de mí- Jacob.

-¡Jacob! –Exclamé mientras intentaba en vano secar mis lágrimas y me volvía para verlo- Que sorpresa, te echaba de menos, pensé que no volverías a visitarme –intenté fingir un tono de voz normal, pero me sonó con un toque de histeria, y Jacob notó las lágrimas que todavía mojaban mi rostro-

Jacob solo me abrazó, y yo no pude contener mis lágrimas, lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jacob, el solo me abrazaba y me decía –Llora Bella, desahógate- agradecí tanto a Dios, ya que Jacob no me preguntaba por qué lloraba, y yo no podría decírselo, me sentía tan bien llorando, me encantaba que Jacob me consolara, me sentía segura en sus brazos, y el parecía desconsolado al verme llorar así, pasamos quizás una hora así, y cuando mis ojos ya no tenía más lágrimas que dar, mi respiración se normalizó y ya no suspiraba, Jacob hiso la gran pregunta:

-¿Lloras por ese idiota? –dijo sin ningún rastro de amargura, su pregunta era pura-

Yo lo único que fui capaz de decirle fue:

-Ya no quiero estar en este hospital –dije decidida- Me iré a Inglaterra.

Los ojos de Jacob se Abrieron como platos, y yo decidí contarle la verdad, de donde venía, quienes eran mis padres, que el puesto en la compañía no era más que diversión, y que les había mentido a mis padres para que no vinieran a llevarme a Inglaterra, pero ahora era yo la que quería regresar.

-Wow Bella, eres toda una caja de Pandora –dijo Jacob con una Gran sonrisa en el rostro- Solo quiero que sepas que si decides regresar a New York, tu puesto en la compañía seguirá vigente, además tienes dos meses libres para tu recuperación, El señor Wallace dejará su puesto hasta que tu regreses al trabajo.

-Gracias Jacob, eres muy especial,-dije mientras él me abrazaba- Solo estaré en Inglaterra por dos meses, necesito estar con mi familia, Gracias por entenderme.

-Bella… -dijo Jacob mientras me miraba vacilante a los ojos- solo, antes de que te vallas, déjame pedirte algo…-sus ojos brillaban, y sus manos temblaban- ¿Puedes… puedes darme un beso…?

En un impulso respaldado por la ansiedad y el dolor, Lo Besé…

Fue un beso romántico, lleno de cariño, -al menos por mi parte- sus labios carnosos abrazaban los míos, su lengua llenaba mi boca con un sabor delicioso, me dejé llevar por la tristeza, y Jacob parecía llenar ese hueco que el rechazo de Edward me había dejado, Jacob me tomó de la cintura con cuidado de no lastimar mi herida, y me recostó en su regazo, yo reaccioné, y me despegué de sus labios,

-Jacob, perdóname, no quiero que sufras, yo me voy a Inglaterra y no quiero dejar corazones rotos, menos el tuyo, eres muy especial para mí, pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas….Me callaba mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en mis labios,

-Bella, no temas, tu sabes que estoy en tu misma posición, los dos no queremos una relación, un beso no significa que seamos algo más, Un beso de amigos es inocente, -decía sonriendo de par en par- Tu y yo somos excelentes amigos.

-Gracias Jacob, -dije riendo, al menos él no se molestaba por mi rechazo, al contario me entendía-

Jacob se encargó que el doctor me diera el alta, y me consiguió un permiso para viajar, Me iría a primera hora del día siguiente. -Edward al contrario de lo que había dicho- no regresó al hospital. Y su ausencia, acrecentaba las ganas de querer marcharme de ahí, no quería verlo antes de irme, ya que él podía detenerme con solo mirarme con sus hermosos ojos de topacio líquido. Ansiosa, pasé toda la noche esperando mi partida del hospital, el alta me la dieron alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y Jacob me llevó a mi departamento con todo y los globos, flores, y demás cosas que me había regalado mientras estuve en el hospital. Me ayudó a hacer mis maletas, y me ofreció su avión privado, para no tener ningún inconveniente en el viaje, él se había encargado de que una enfermera viajara conmigo, para que todo el trayecto monitoreara mi estado. Jacob era todo un amor, él se encargó también de avisarles a mis padres de que yo aterrizaría al atardecer en el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres.

Por mi parte, le escribí una carta a Edward, no quería que fuera extensa, así que fui lo más breve posible:

_Edward: _

_Ha surgido un problema con mis padres, así que tengo que partir a Inglaterra hoy mismo, Quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado en mi recuperación, pero mis padres han insistido que en Londres podré recuperarme mejor que Aquí, así que estaré los dos meses de tratamiento allá, Cuídate, y no pagues los taxis de las desconocidas._

_Isabella Swan. _

_PD: Ni siquiera pienses en devolverme el contenido del sobre._

-Jacob, ¿Crees que antes de partir a el aeropuerto podemos pasar al hospital?, necesito dejarle esto a Edward- mis palabras sonaban como dagas atravesando mi piel, cabía la probabilidad de que Edward ya estuviera en el hospital, y lo que menos quería era encontrármelo.

-Claro Bella, ¿Quieres que lo deje en la recepción?

Jacob debió notar que no quería verlo

-Si, por favor, diles que se lo den cuando entre.

Jacob bajó del auto, y entró al hospital, las enfermeras ya conocían muy bien a Edward, y se lo darán cuando lo vean entrar. –pensé para mí-

Pocos minutos después, Jacob salió con las manos vacías, y se subió al auto,

-Listo Bella, las enfermeras dijeron que no había llegado en toda la noche, ni en la mañana, ellas me avisarán cuando se lo entreguen –dijo Jacob mirándome dulcemente-

-Muchas gracias Jacob, eres mi salvador –dije con muy sinceras palabras-

El trayecto a el aeropuerto fue agradable, Jacob me pidió una descripción detallada de Londres, el parecía un niño al que le cuentan un cuento de hadas, y me dijo que le encantaría conocer todos los lugares que le describía, que al tener un espacio en el trabajo me contrataría como su guía turística personal, Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a el aeropuerto JFK.

Ahí Jacob me ayudó, me llevó a el hangar donde nos esperaba el avión privado en el que él viajaba, Tuvo que cargarme para subir la escalerilla, su fuerza era descomunal, no tuvo problema en subir y dejarme en mi asiento. Ya que mi yeso ortopédico llegaba hasta la rodilla, Jacob lo puso sobre un pequeño asiento muy acolchonado, así estaría cómoda durante el viaje, La despedida fue corta, ya que Jacob no quería ponerse sentimental, me dio un gran y cálido abrazo, y se marchó.

-No olvides Hablarme Bella, estaré esperando tu llamada –dijo mientras bajaba del avión-

-Muchas Gracias Jacob, no te preocupes, llamaré al llegar a Londres –dije esbozando una sonrisa-

El avión despegó, esperé unos 15 minutos para poder irme a la cama.

-Mucho gusto señorita Bella- dijo una mujer muy cálidamente- Soy Marie, su Enfermera.

-Mucho gusto –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios-

-¿Necesita algo? –Dijo mirando la tristeza en mis ojos-

-¿Me podrías dar un calmante, o algo para dormir durante el vuelo? –Dije pareciendo un poco cansada-

-Claro que sí, -me dijo mientras sacaba unas pastillas de un maletín que traía consigo- esto la hará dormir muy bien-dijo mientras me daba la pequeña píldora blanca junto con un vaso con agua-

-Gracias –dije tomándome la pastilla-

Marie me ayudó a recostarme en mi asiento, me abrigó, y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, eran alrededor de la 1 pm, a esta hora Edward debía saber mi partida, la pastilla en realidad se la pedí a la enfermera para ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, me dolía irme, pero era necesario…

La pastilla inició a hacer efectos en mi cuerpo, porque rápidamente, me pesaron los parpados…. Y Edward desapareció en mis sueños….

**Edward POV**

No podía ni siquiera mirar a Bella, mi corazón dolía tanto, ¿Cómo eres tan estúpido Edward? Tú sabías que ella no estaba enamorada de ti, ¿porque permitiste siquiera decirle esas cosas mientras ella moría?

No podía pensar en todo esto mientras iba rumbo a mi casa, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, no podía siquiera hablar de la rabia que sentía, El error había sido ir tras ella el día que compartimos el taxi, si no hubiera regresado a su casa, si no la hubiera esperado, si me hubiera marchado al verla llegar con ese cretino, no estaría sufriendo en este momento, ella no quiere nada serio, y yo tampoco.

Decidí pasar por un café para aclarar mis dudas, necesitaba quitar a bella de mi mente.

-Me das un café cubano por favor –dije a la chica del mostrador, no me había dado cuenta que era la misma del día en que conocí a Bella hasta que ella dijo:

-Claro que Sí señor Cullen, se había desaparecido, ya extrañaba verlo por aquí –dijo mientras me miraba y se mordía el labio- ¿Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente?

-Ah, no me recordaba –dije desinteresado-

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a el club Astor esta noche? –Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano al darme el café-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé su rostro y la besé, sus labios al principio se sorprendieron de mi llegada, pero al reaccionar abrió su boca y dejó que mi lengua explorara la suya. El beso fue corto pero fuerte, ella parecía una estatua, y yo le dije:

Te veo en Astor hoy a las 8 pm-mientras dejaba un billete en el mostrador y me volvía hacia la salida-

Necesitaba sacar a Bella de mi mente como fuera posible, necesitaba olvidarla y volver a las andadas. Llegué a mi departamento, eran las 6.30 así que decidí darme una ducha caliente y prepararme para ir al club, si la chica del café no llegaba, podía flirtear con otra, -vivo en New York- dije para mí- La ciudad que nunca duerme-.

Me dispuse a ser egoísta, luego de darme la ducha, me vestí con mi mejor atuendo, y arreglé mi cabello un poco despeinado, me perfumé, y cuando vi el reloj eran las 8 en punto. Tomé un taxi y llegué al club, era VIP, así que me dejaron entrar al verme.

Me instalé en el club y me dispuse a disfrutar de la música, pedí una botella de Jhony Walker, y tomé el primer trago, la Chica del Café o Katherin, llegó unos minutos después que yo, era bonita pero no como Be...

-Hola Edward,- me saludo, llevaba un vestido muy corto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, y un enorme escote asomaba sus "Dones".

Nos dedicamos la mayor parte de la noche a beber, ella parloteaba sin parar, y se me ofrecía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad –cada 5 minutos- El Whisky ya hacía estragos en mí, y decidimos que era momento de marcharnos. Tomamos un taxi con rumbo a mi departamento, en todo el camino nos besamos, y al llegar a mi apartamento, nos desvestimos, y fuimos directo al grano…

Con cada embestida ella soltaba un gemido, en mi mente solo podía ver a Bella, ella era la que estaba conmigo en ese momento pidiéndome más, Mi hermosa Bella, ella estaba siendo mía otra vez, como aquel día -que parecía tan distante- en su departamento, la estaba haciendo mía, solo mía, y a ella le gustaba, porque me pedía más, y más….

-Bella te amo –dije sin pensarlo-

-¿¡Qué has dicho!- me dijo Katherin mientas sacaba mi miembro de su interior-

-Katherin….

Ella no me dejó decir ni una palabra más, se levantó de la cama, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y se marchó, dando un portazo al cerrar.

Una luz Horrible me despertó por la mañana, parecía que quemaba mi cerebro, ya que un fuerte dolor me martilleaba las sienes, a tientas busqué mi móvil y vi la hora:

-Las 8.30, Mierda, -dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la ducha- Tengo que ir a ver a Bella… ¡BELLA! Dios santo, ¿cómo pude ser un idiota? Le dije que regresaría ayer en la noche, ¡la dejé sola todo este tiempo!, Ella me matará.

Rápidamente me bañé, me cambié, y salí rumbo al departamento de Bella….

Pero mi sorpresa fue al llegar, que toda su ropa había desaparecido, no había nada, absolutamente nada. Confundido, partí directo al hospital, quizás sus padres habían venido de sorpresa, y la llevarían a vivir a otro lugar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, había sido un estúpido al dejar a Bella sola toda la noche. Llegué al hospital, y una de las enfermeras que estaban en la recepción me dijo:

-Señor Cullen, La señorita Isabella ha dejado esto para usted- dijo entregándome un sobre blanco con mi nombre-

-¿Dónde está ella? –Pregunté atónito mientras veía el sobre-

-Se le dio el alta ayer en la noche, alrededor de las 8.30.

Mi mente no coordinaba bien las cosas, yo ayer a las 8.30 estaba en el club, bebiendo y flirteando con Katherin… Mi corazón dio un vuelco, cuando abrí el sobre que Bella había dejado para mí:

_Edward: _

_Ha surgido un problema con mis padres, así que tengo que partir a Inglaterra hoy mismo, Quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado en mi recuperación, pero mis padres han insistido que en Londres podré recuperarme mejor que Aquí, así que estaré los dos meses de tratamiento allá, Cuídate, y no pagues los taxis de las desconocidas._

_Isabella Swan. _

_PD: Ni siquiera pienses en devolverme el contenido del sobre._

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como un grifo abierto, en el sobre habían dos mil dólares, y Bella a estas horas, ya debía de estar en camino a Inglaterra….

Quizás la había perdido, Quizás ella nunca regresaría, nunca me perdonaría no haber estado la noche de ayer con ella…

-Señorita, disculpe, ¿Ella personalmente dejó esto para mí? –pregunté con la vos entrecortada-

-No, lo dejó el señor Jacob Black.

-Gracias. –dije mientras mis puños se cerraban tan fuertemente que mis uñas se enterraron en mis palmas, Bella se había ido, y con Jacob Black…

Esto nunca se lo perdonaría…

**Chicas, aquí está el capítulo, ya ven que Mi Edward y mi Bella son algo testarudos ¿no? ¡Una huye de los problemas, y el otro está peor! Jajajaja, bueno, espero tengan paciencia a leer el capítulo que viene, ya que la distancia va a surtir un muy buen efecto en esta pareja loca! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo6: Al otro Lado del océano… Te Amo.**

Edward POV.

La rabia invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, quería buscar a ese maldito de Jacob Black y reventarle la cara, tenía que saber si ella se había ido con él a Londres.

Pero por otro lado, me desconcertaba Bella, ¿Por qué se había marchado de repente? Hace unas horas la tenía a mi lado, y ahora, ella estaba del otro lado del mundo, Tenía que saber porque se había marchado sin decirme nada, Mi Bella…

Me dirigí a la compañía donde Bella trabaja, tenía que saber si el estúpido de Jacob estaba aquí. Las calles nunca me habían parecido tan tristes, sin mi Bella no era lo mismo.

Me hacían falta sus profundos ojos verdes que me llenaban el alma solo con una mirada, sus cálidas mejillas que se sonrojaban cuando le hacía algún cumplido, Bella, esa mujer que fue capaz de pararme con solo una mirada, sin conocerla hizo crecer. sentimientos que han enterrado otras mujeres, Ella me escogió sin pensarlo, el día del accidente, ese día estuvo en los brazos de la muerte, y ese día yo me prometí cuidarla, pasará lo que pasará, yo sería su ángel guardián por el resto de su vida…

Al fin, llegue más pronto de lo que pensaba a la compañía donde bella trabajaba, las manos me temblaba, y la adrenalina surgía de mis venas con rapidez.

-Buenos días –dije a la secretaria en la entrada- Busco al señor Jacob Black. –Traté de calmarme ya que la mujer parecía asustada y me escudriñaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Edward Cullen – al escuchar mi apellido, la mujer cambió de actitud, telefoneó con voz rápida y monocorde-

-Suba señor Cullen, El señor Jacob lo espera en su oficina.

El temblor había desaparecido de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que Bella no se había ido con ese idiota. Tomé el ascensor y me dispuse a encontrarme con el cretino de Jacob.

-Buenos días Cullen- dijo con voz sarcástica y despectiva- Me alegra que vengas a verme, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

-No juegues Jacob –dije sin preámbulos- ¿Dónde coño está Bella? –intenté parecer calmado pero las palabras salieron en un atropello enorme-

-Pensé que lo explicaba en esa carta que te dejé en el hospital- dijo con el enojo a flor de piel-

-¿Por qué se fue a Londres? –Mis manos ahora convertidas en puños temblaban a lado de mis piernas-

-No sé Cullen, me imagino que algo le hiciste, porque cuando yo llegué la noche pasada, la encontré llorando- sus palabras irrumpieron como un balde de agua fría en mi cuerpo

- Gracias por la información –dije mientras me disponía a salir de ahí-

-Espera Cullen –dijo mientras me señalaba con rabia en los ojos- Te aconsejo que no te metas con Bella, Ella me gusta, y te juro que cuando regrese de Londres, no permitiré que te le acerques, y solo espero no tener que dejártelo claro con un par de puñetazos-

En ese momento no aguanté más, me abalancé sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido por el cuello, lo bote al suelo, y le dije con voz clara y decidida:

-Si te atreves a acercarte a ella, te juro que no quedará rastro de ti en este mundo, así que te estoy dando la oportunidad de alejarte de Bella, aprovecha estos dos meses que ella no estará, porque Bella no regresará sola de Londres.

Salí de la oficina de ese imbécil y me dirigí a la compañía…

Necesitaba pensar en calma, mi cabeza parecía una colonia de hormigas alborotadas, necesitaba hablar con mi padre, podía ausentarme del trabajo por unas semanas, pero meses, no era una palabra tan corta. Necesitaba relevar a mi padre de la Oficina de Londres, un intercambio no estaría mal.

-Hannah comunícame con mi padre –dije a mi secretaria por el teléfono, a los pocos minutos ya tenía a mi padre en la línea-

-Querido hijo ¡me sorprende tanto que me hables!- dijo con vos melodiosa- ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿alguna novedad en New York?

-Pues, mal papá, disculpa que estos días no he podido comunicarme contigo, pero tengo algo muy importante que contarte….

Mi padre siempre ha sido mejor que un amigo para mí, él sabe mi vida de cabo a rabo, y lo de Isabella no sería una excepción, ya que lo de ella iba en serio...Me desahogue con mi padre durante 30 minutos, y el no hacía más que escuchar, interviniendo cuando algo no le quedaba claro, al finalizar le hice mi petición:

-Y por eso papá, quiero pedirte un favor…

-¿Quieres venir a Inglaterra? –Me dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente-

-Pues, si no sería ninguna molestia para ti y mamá –dije seguro de que a mi madre le encantaría estar una temporada en New York-

-Pues déjame decirte mi querido Edward, que tu madre cuando sepa que vienes al rescate de tu amor a primera vista, no querrá irse de las ganas de conocerla, y te confieso que yo tampoco quiero irme, no sabía que Los Swan tenían una hija tan atractiva. Pero si me hablabas para darte mi luz verde, la tienes hijo, no te preocupes que yo dejó a alguien a cargo de ti mientras estés en Londres.

-Papá, te agradezco de corazón lo que haces por mí –dije con sinceridad-

-Todo por verte feliz hijo mío, recuerda que ya es tiempo que sientes cabeza… y espero que sea con Bella -lo podía imaginar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Entonces, salgo el domingo hacia Londres Papá.

-Te espero en el hangar privado de la compañía hijo mío.

Toda la semana, intenté cubrir el trabajo y firmar todo lo que fuera posible, prácticamente había hecho el trabajo de un mes, en una semana, y lo demás que se encargara mi suplente, aunque eso incluía dormir solo 5 horas, Pero yo moría de ganas de ver a mi Bella. A medida que se acercaba el día, mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, no podía sacar su rostro de mi cabeza, no sabía cómo coño le explicaría que hacía en Londres, pero sabía que al verla de nuevo, caería rendida a sus pies.

El domingo al fin llego, mi cabeza había dado vueltas todo el día, no sabía que regalo podía llevarle a Bella de New York, se me ocurría de todo, pero nada parecía posible, así que a último momento, decidí ir a una tienda de regalos, y comprar el oso de peluche más grande que encontrara, el más grande era uno blanco, con un listón rosa alrededor del cuello, también encontré un pequeño taxi de peluche, me pareció adorable, ya que Bella entabló conversación conmigo por primera vez en un taxi…

Compre el oso, y unas cosas para mi madre, me dirigí a mi departamento, ya tenía las maletas hechas, tomé el auto y me dirigí al aeropuerto JFK.

El avión despegó a las 5 en punto. Todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en mi Bella, al llegar tendría que hacer una investigación de donde ella se encontraba, pero buscaría por todo el mundo si era posible, a la mujer que quería q mi lado toda la vida, la buscaría hasta en el fondo del mar. Nada ni nadie impediría que Bella fuera la madre de mis hijos…

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, mientras el hermoso paisaje me acunaba en sus brazos… El amanecer era imponente pero hermoso, y se parecía mucho a Bella, Inundaba todo de luz a su paso, da vida a la tierra, así Bella me da vida a mí, como el sol, me llenaba de calidez con solo una sonrisa, su belleza inundaba mi alma, con Bella me sentía completo, podía encarar al mundo, ya que junto a ella, ya no me faltaba nada… Junto a ella, yo estoy completo.

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo, y mis padres me esperaban con una gran sonrisa, al pie de la escalerilla, mi madre, asombrada veía el enorme oso que traía conmigo, y su cara era digna de un comercial de TV.

-¡Hijo mío!, parece que lo de Bella va enserio- me decía mientras me estampaba un enorme beso en la mejilla-

-Si mamá, me tiene loco –dije mientras le extendía una pequeña caja roja con unos pendientes de diamante-

-Muchísimas gracias Edward, sabes que yo nunca dejaría que te fueras de Londres-decía mientras guardaba la cajita, mi mamá no era de esas que le alegraba unos diamantes, ella era más de cariño, al final, sabía que los terminaría donando para caridad-

-Hijo mío, parece que Bella es toda una Belleza, te tiene loco Edward –me decía mi padre complacido- Y yo me tomé la libertad de tenerte una sorpresa Edward…

-¿Qué traes entre manos? –dije con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa y lo sabrás.

Durante el camino a casa, mis padres me hicieron un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre Bella, yo respondía a cada una de sus preguntas con detalle, incluso me preguntaron el color de sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, ¡estaban locos con ella, y ni la habían conocido aún! En un transcurso de 40 minutos llegamos a casa, de mis padres, ya que estaba un poco retirada de la ciudad, mi apartamento en Londres, lo vería después, ahorita necesitaba descansar un rato junto a mi familia.

Añoraba tanto estar en la calidez de mi hogar, todo estaba como cuando me fui,

-A Bella le encantará esto –Pensé en voz alta-

-Pues déjame decirte que me encanta como no tienes idea.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien, mi cuerpo se paralizó, mis manos estaban heladas, y mis piernas temblaban como hechas de trapo, la respiración se dificultaba y lo único que pude hacer fue voltear para ver si mi Ángel estaba ahí o era una visión…

-¿Bella? –dije antes de voltearme-

-Si –dijo ella- ¿Por qué no volteas y ves que en realidad soy yo? –dijo con esa voz que llenaba mi cuerpo de una calidez tan apremiante. Me volví hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba mi hermosa Bella, vestida como un ángel, con un vestido Blanco, que resaltaba su cintura, se veía hermosa, pero ahora su yeso ortopédico había sido sustituido por una férula que llegaba hasta su rodilla, mi instinto me impulsó hacia ella, y acto seguido la bese con toda la ternura que mi corazón había estado guardando en su ausencia. Sus labios me recibieron quizás con más anhelo del que yo pensaba, y ese Beso, me confirmo que ella,- al igual que yo- Me extrañaba.

Mis padres nos veían con los ojos llenos de ternura. Yo no podía soltar a Bella de mis Labios, pero lastimosamente, mi "paquete" estaba haciéndose muy notorio, y mis padres estaban frente a nosotros, así que tuvimos que interrumpir nuestro beso.

-Edward, parece que mi sorpresa te ha gustado –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa pícara en la cara-

-Papá, nunca creí que esta fuera la sorpresa- dije mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte-

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a mi Bella frente a mí, mis padres nos dejaron solos, y yo di rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, me puse de rodillas frente a Bella, y le dije:

-Isabella Swan, fui un estúpido al dejarte ese día sola en el hospital, fui un estúpido al no expresarte mis sentimientos, pero ya no puedo más Bella, y decidí venir a Londres, para declararte mi amor, y decirte, que tú me llenaste al alma con tus profundo ojos verdes, Bella, yo decidí seguirte el día que nos encontramos en el taxi, porque mi corazón me pedía a gritos tu amor Bella, y ese día que te entregaste a mí, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas que ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir en mi miserable vida, No volveré a dejarte nunca Bella, no otra vez, estos días sin ti han sido muy tristes Bella, la ciudad me parece vacía sin ti, por favor Bella, quédate conmigo…

Los ojos de Bella, eran inundados con lágrimas que corrían como un río desbordado, ella solo me miraba fijamente y sus manos temblaban junto con las mías, cuando se calmó, se puso de rodillas junto a mí, y dijo:

-Edward, cuando vine aquí, lo hice por querer escapar a mis sentimientos, no quería aceptar la realidad, pero déjame decirte que nunca me había sentido tan triste en mi vida, cuando te deje en New York, tenía la esperanza de olvidarte, pero al contrario, los sentimientos que siento hacia ti se han incrementado, no puedo vivir sin ti Edward Cullen, renuncio a mi antigua vida, y quiero vivir una nueva contigo, aunque eso signifique dejar todo atrás…

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, cada una de sus curvas eran delineadas por mis manos, que exploraban cada uno de sus rincones más escondidos… sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y cabello, ella me besaba con una fuerza sorprendente, y mis pantalones ya no podían contener a mi "amiguillo" que parecía explotar,

-Vámonos a tu apartamento –susurró Bella a mi oído –tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Sin decir más, tomé mi chaqueta, las llaves del auto de mi padre, y salimos disparados hacia mi apartamento, moría de ganas de tener a Bella entre mis brazos una vez más, de ahora en adelante, nada ni nadie me podría detener, Junto a Bella, mi vida estaba completa…

**¡Bueno chicas! Aquí les dejo este capítulo lleno de sorpresas, al fin mis niños se dieron cuenta que el amor los iba seguir hasta el otro lado del mar! Espero sus Reviews y comentarios, Recuerden votar por mi One Shot : "La propuesta" es un concurso para Diario Twilight, las votaciones inician el 24 de diciembre, please chicas ¡VOTEN POR MI! **

**Gracias a: ****ANTAREZ, Iga Emo - 12L, Crisst, SerenitySey, CaroBereCullen,(de Fan Fiction)**

**Fyami, orianna n_n, veritobermeo, Lily Le Von, Y todos los comentarios anónimos (De Diario Twilight)**

**Mil Gracias!**


	7. Capitulo7: Sentimientos Desatados

Nota: para este capitulo he decidido agregar unas canciones:

Careless Whisper- George Michael

.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ&ob=av2e

Is This Love- Whitesnake

.com/watch?v=GOJk0HW_hJw&ob=av2e

Sexo, Pudor y Lagrimas- Alex Syntek

.com/watch?v=NTUsLTMS0V0&ob=av3e

Capitulo7: Sentimientos desatados.

_**Las emociones son caballos salvajes**_

_**Paulo Coelho.**_

Mi departamento quedaba aproximadamente a 30 minutos de la casa de mis padres, pero con Bella calentándome la sangre, llegamos en la mitad del tiempo estipulado, sus manos no estuvieron alejadas de mi entrepierna en todo el camino, y mis pantalones casi estallaban de tanta excitación, pero mi mente tenía tantas preguntas para Bella, que tuve que concentrarme para no chocar y poder preguntarle.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te comunicaste con mis padres?, esa fue la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mi vida –dije mientras su lengua exploraba mi cuello-

-Pues déjame decirte que tu padre concertó una cita con mi padre, -de negocios claro- y ese día "casualmente" yo acompañé a mi padre. Déjame decirte que la curiosidad me mataba, y ¡es todo un caballero! Ese día, me invito a un café y parece que habías tenido una platica muy seria con el, porque parecía enterado de todo. Y el me conto que tu venias a buscarme, y preparamos todo esto para ti. Soy afortunada, tengo unos _suegros maravillosos_. –dijo mirándome a los ojos, y enfatizando la palabra "Suegros"-.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa torcida de esas que la mataban, y en sus ojos se podía leer el amor, ella me abrazó, y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a mi departamento.

-Edward hay una cosa mas – me decía mi ángel mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con un pañuelo negro de seda- Me temo que no puedes ver la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti, así que debo colocarte esto- Bajamos del auto y ella me vendó los ojos, mi sorpresa fue que ella tenia las llaves de mi departamento, y seguramente, mi padre tenía mucho que ver en esto…

Bella me condujo hacia un rincón del departamento, y me dejó ahí parado, solo podía escuchar que iba de un lado a otro, y como por arte de magia, un olor a vainilla inundó el ambiente, luego de unos minutos Bella me dijo:

-Edward, puedes quitarte la Venda.

Su voz parecía distante, y mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en acomodarse a la poca luz, yo estaba parado en la estancia, y un camino de velas y pétalos de rosa me llamaban hacia la habitación, mi corazón latía desbocado, presintiendo mi destino, me quite los zapatos para poder sentir los delicado pétalos que se esparcían por el suelo de madera en un serpenteante camino que llevaba a la gloria…

Bella se encontraba en el centro de la cama, esta estaba decorada con infinidad de pétalos, las velas era incontables en la habitación, mi corazón y mi "amiguito" eran incontrolables, el camino de pétalos terminaba en un corazón al pie de la cama, y la canción "_Careless Whisper" _sonaba en el pequeño reproductor de la mesa de noche.

-Bienvenido Señor Cullen- dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie, hasta llegar a donde yo me encontraba, ella había sustituido su hermoso y angelical vestido blanco por un Pequeño y hermoso "Baby Doll" de Chifón blanco, que dejaba todo, absolutamente _todo_ a la vista…

Bella, acerco una pequeña silla de madera y me indico que me sentara en ella, la canción que sonaba era tan sensual, y mi corazón casi se detiene cuando Bella inició a mover sus caderas al ritmo del sensual saxofón, sus manos recorrían sus pechos, y caderas de una manera tan sexy, que mi respiración era cada vez mas entrecortada, hasta convertirse en jadeos, Bella se acariciaba al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba, y sus penetrantes ojos verdes no me despegaban la mirada por ningún motivo.

Bella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia mi, y ya no podía mas, estaba tan excitado que parecía un adolescente, mis jadeos eran cada vez mas intensos que cuando Bella se acercó a mi, estaba a punto de correrme…

Y para mi suerte, Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mí, rozando mí duro pene con su centro, mientras el reproductor cambió de canción, y esta vez, "_Is this Love" _nos volvió locos de pasión.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, en un beso apasionado y lleno de excitación, mi lengua demandaba probar cada centímetro de su boca, y mis manos tacaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella besaba mi cuello, y hacia que mi piel temblara de placer con cada lengüetazo, Bella me despojó de mi ropa, con determinación pero delicadamente, y luego me condujo hacia la cama que nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me recosté y ella se puso a horcajadas nuevamente sobre mí, mi miembro estaba duro y casi dolía de tanta excitación. La diminuta tanga de Bella brillaba, ya que ella al igual que yo, estaba preparada para recibirme. Bella se frotaba contra mi duro miembro, y los dos gemíamos, Bella se levantó para quitarse el transparente "Baby Doll" junto con la tanga, y quedo completamente desnuda mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia mí como una gatita, con aire seductor y sus ojos verdes penetrando mi alma...

Ya no pude aguantar más, y la tomé, la hice mía como nunca antes había hecho con ninguna mujer, la pasión y el amor se unieron inundando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, alma y mente. A lo lejos podía escuchar la canción "Sexo, pudor y lágrimas" que hacia el momento perfecto, ya que por primera vez estaba haciendo el amor con alguien, y mi corazón se sentía eufórico de que esa mujer fuera Bella, ya que hacer el amor, era mil veces mejor que tener sexo…

Lo hicimos despacio, y sin prisas, cada movimiento era la gloria, sus labios nunca se desprendieron de los míos, y nuestros sexos unidos como uno solo, parecían dos piezas de un rompecabezas, encajábamos a la perfección… Bella eres mi otra mitad.

"_**A veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frio y no estoy,**_

_**A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos,**_

_**Y luego sonrió recuerdo y me aferro a vivir, **_

_**Y a veces quisiera Matar por tu amor…**_

_**Tan solo por un momento…**_

Su entrada me recibía con anhelo, y yo no podía dejar de embestirla, lamia sus senos, y jugaba con sus pezones, mientras mis manos la tomaban de sus caderas y la atraían hacia mí, con cada embestida ella soltaba un suspiro cargado de pasión, y sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos,

-Bella, te amo –dije con vos entrecortada-

-Edward… quiero estar contigo por siempre…

Nuestros cuerpos llegaron al clímax juntos, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre con pasión, yo explotaba en su interior, era un orgasmo tan intenso que Bella no podía dejar de moverse como un trozo de gelatina, nos desvanecimos uno junto al otro, no hablábamos, pero nuestras miradas decían mas que mil palabras, Ella era la mujer de mi vida, y yo quería estar con ella por siempre…

_**Y es que todavía no encuentro,**_

_**Lo que en mi seria normal,**_

_**Para darte mucho más,**_

_**Y entregarme por completo,**_

_**Sexo, pudor o Lagrimas, me da igual…"**_

Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan plácidamente, no podía pedir nada más a la vida, con Bella, ahora estaba completo, no quería separarme ni un minuto de ella, su amor ahora era mi oxigeno, y su vida, mi vida. Nada me hace mas fuerte que su frágil corazón….

**¡Bueno mis Lectores/as! Aquí les dejo este capitulo lleno de amor, me sentía inspirada y espero que les guste, si sé que es algo corto, pero no quiero arruinar la magia *_*, les prometo que actualizare pronto, y recuerden votar por mi en el concurso de diario Twilight en mi perfil les dejo la información y las fechas. **

**Aquí están las chicas que han hinchado mi corazón de felicidad con sus Reviews:**

**CaroBereCullen, SerenitySey (de fan fiction)**

**Fyami, EmiCullen, veritobermeo, Geraldine :), y las chicas de los comentarios anónimos. (de Diario Twilight)**

**Gracias de todo corazón, sus comentarios me alientan a escribir, leo todos y cada uno de sus coments! Las quiero! Besos desde El Salvador. ;) **


	8. Capitulo8: Familia Feliz

**Capitulo 8: Familia Feliz.**

Bella POV.

Esta noche era la primera vez que podía dormir bien desde que vine a Londres, ahora ya no buscaba nada mas, mi Edward había venido a buscarme, eso respondía todas mis dudas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?, yo estaba segura que el sentía algo por mi, pero teníamos miedo, no podemos escapar del amor, es como si el flechazo cupido lo dispara cuando esta seguro de que esa persona es tu otra mitad. Y Edward, sin lugar a dudas es mi otra mitad…

La luz que entraba por la ventana me anunciaba que todo esto era real, no quería despertar por miedo a no tenerlo cerca, por miedo a que todavía estuviera en New York, pero al sentir sus dedos dibujando círculos en mi brazo, me arme de valor y poco a poco abrí los ojos… y ahí estaba, a mi lado, mirándome con esos ojos que me penetran el alma.

-Buenos días mi Bella –dijo mientras me besaba la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Edward te amo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien como ahora

Sus labios me dieron un casto beso cargado de amor, y yo no tarde en corresponderle, un beso tan cargado de emociones que era imposible no dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima. Mi universo completo ahora tenia razón de ser, era como si hubiera armado las piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida, y ahora cada latido de mi corazón era para Edward.

Nos dimos una ducha rápida, evitando los besos acalorados que nos dábamos, ya que queríamos salir a desayunar, y luego mis padres morían por conocer a mi famoso Edward Cullen. Decidí ponerme unos jeans y una camisa sport verde, quería que Edward se sintiera cómodo ya que no era necesario mucha "pompa" para conocer a mis padres, pero el único problema era que Edward había dejado sus maletas en la casa de sus padres, y Esme me había dado las llaves del apartamento de Edward para poder arreglarlo y darle la "sorpresa", así que yo tenía una pequeña maleta con mis cosas.

-Bella, creo que debemos ir a casa de mis padres antes de visitar a los tuyos, y te aseguro que Esme nos retendrá al menos hasta la cena.

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo hablare con mi madre para posponer la visita.

-Pues, si te soy sincero, estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez en muchos años que conoceré a mis futuros suegro. –La mirada de Edward estaba perdida, y tenía un rastro de melancolía, pero no permitiría que su pasado nos arruinara el día, así que decidí animarlo-

-Mi amor, mis padres te aman sin conocerte, yo les conté como nos conocimos, y que habías estado conmigo día y noche mientras yo me recuperaba del accidente, ellos están profundamente agradecidos contigo, ya eres uno mas en nuestra familia.

-Gracias mi amor, te aseguro que no defraudare a tus padres, seré el mejor yerno que hayan tenido nunca. –Edward parecía relajado, ya que me dedico una gran sonrisa torcida de esas que me dejan sin aliento mientras partíamos en el auto de Carlisle.

En el camino la pasamos hablando sobre nuestros padres, Edward me contó que Esme esta a cargo de una organización de caridad, y que a pesar de tener una gran fortuna, no le gustan los excesos, muy distinta a Renee. Yo le comenté a Edward que mi madre era la reina de lo extrovertido, mis padres son como dos polos opuestos.

Llegamos mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ya que Edward es amante de la velocidad y nuestra plática era tan animada que el tiempo paso volando.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo –Nos saludó Carlisle- Veo que ayer llegaron a salvo de puro milagro- nos dijo Esme a la vez que nos guiñaba un ojo-.

-Mamá por favor, no queremos dales detalles de todo lo que pasó anoche.-Al instante sentí como mis mejillas ardían en rojo vivo-.

-Bella, puedes tener confianza conmigo, hasta puedo darte consejo de como mantener entretenido a Edward, ya sabes, padre e hijo son como dos gotas de agua…

-Querida, Bella esta a punto de prenderse fuego de la pena, ya no la tortures, mejor deja que Edward se cambie, y salimos a comer –Gracias a dios Carlisle me había salvado de una combustión-

Luego de que Edward se cambiara, decidimos salir a comer, pero Edward decidió ir en su propio auto, un maravilloso Volvo Plateado, ese auto era magnifico. Me sorprendía de que no lo tuviera en New York, ¿Cómo alguien que tiene un auto así es capaz de subirse a un taxi en New York? Parece que Edward tenia las mismas intenciones que yo, quizás quería alejarse de todos los lujos y vivir una vida "normal".

-Un auto maravilloso –dije escapándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Cómo puedes andar en taxis en New York cuando posees un auto tan ostentoso como este? –no había podido evitar formular la pregunta-

-Pues, veras Bella, a veces es bueno filtrarse entre la gente normal, y mira que si este volvo estuviera en New York, tu y yo no estuviéramos aquí ahorita- su mirada se perdía en mis ojos verdes mientras mi centro se humedecía…Solo Edward Cullen podía hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con tan solo una mirada.

Sus manos tomaron las mías, y sus ojos seguían mirándome fijo y seductor, mi fuero interno era tan grande que me temblaban las piernas, acto seguido Edward me tomo de las caderas, recostándome en el capó del auto, suavemente, sentía mis bragas empapadas, la excitación era parte de mi sangre, y en cada palpitar recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos.

Y de repente, como si un rayo hubiera caído entre nosotros, Edward se separó de mí, ¡Oh mi Dios!, mi respiración estaba agitada, casi convertida en jadeos, ¡Edward no podía estar haciéndome esto! .

-Vamos mi amor, Esme y Carlisle no querrán que los hagamos esperar.-Edward ya estaba dentro del auto, y mi mente estaba tan desorientada que camine como una zombi hacia el auto, una zombi caliente ¡Genial! -.

-¡Edward te aseguro que esto me lo pagaras y con creces!- el solo me miró y esbozó esa sonrisa torcida, y toda la furia se esfumó de mi ser-

El trayecto fue relativamente rápido, ya que mi amado es amante de la velocidad, y a pesar que nos tardamos en casa, llegamos al mismo tiempo que Esme y Carlisle. Fuimos a un restaurante llamado "The Folly" era hermoso, la decoración parecía hecha en honor a las flores, era todo tan delicado y llamativo a la vez, que el lugar parecía estar encantado. Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la entrada, y parecían muy felices, al vernos, sus ojos centelleaban al ver mis manos entrelazadas con las de Edward, y Esme me miraba como si depositara en mí muchas ilusiones, cuando entramos finalmente al restaurante, un joven mesero nos atendió:

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mike Newton, Bienvenidos a The Folly. –sus ojos no tardaron en posarse sobre mi, parecía que la quijada se le caería de su lugar, y Edward no tardó en posar su mano en mi espalda baja, mientras veía al pobre chico que nos conducía hasta la mesa. Nos entregó los menús, y regreso a su puesto en la entrada principal-.

-Parece que mi hijo es muy protector contigo Bella –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro- Parecía que le ibas a arrancar la cabeza a el pobre chico.

-Bella solo es mía papá, y no me agrada cuando algún patán la mira.

-Edward, pero si es solo un chiquillo, no pasa de los 20 –dije intentando calmarlo-

Edward Bufó, mientras ojeaba el menú.

La comida era exquisita, y yo parecía que no había comido en años, toda la faena de la noche anterior me había dejado exhausta, y ni siquiera habíamos desayunado, así que me permití comer mas de lo habitual, en fin, unos filetes y unas ensaladas no me harían engordar mucho, a Edward le encantaría verme un poco mas "rellenita".

Esme parecía fascinada al verme comer, ella era una excelente persona para pasar horas y horas hablando de temas distintos, me encantaba que no fuera la típica suegra cabeza hueca que solo esta empeñada en sacar hasta los más mínimos defectos que una posee. Edward y Carlisle se pusieron al día con todo lo relevante que ocurría en las oficinas de New York, y en las cortas pausas que Esme hacia, pude escuchar que Carlisle Mencionó un viaje a un país exótico, pero asumí que Edward me lo compartiría pronto. Luego de que varios platos mas llegaran a la mesa, no me sentía del todo satisfecha, y al ver un postre tan delicioso en la mesa de a lado no dudé pedirlo. Esme, Edward y Carlisle solo me veían anonadados, pero las brochetas de malvaviscos con chocolate derretido me hacían agua la boca.

Luego de que comiéramos en familia, Edward y yo decidimos que era tiempo de volver a su departamento, recogimos las maletas de Edward y Esme no nos dejó partir hasta que le prometimos que regresaríamos en 2 días para otra comida espectacular, solo que esta vez seria en su casa y mis padres estaban invitados.

Subimos al auto, y decidí que era momento que Edward pagara por dejarme "caliente", de pronto puse mi mano en su rodilla, como quien no quiere la cosa, y lentamente la fui subiendo, muy despacio, él se tensó cuando mi mano ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su miembro, su respiración era entrecortada, y poco a poco posicioné mi mano en su miembro, que estaba duro y pedía a gritos que lo liberaran de su prisión, lentamente logré desabrochar el pantalón de Edward, y su pene se libero como un ave de su cautiverio, me incliné hacia él , y lo metí en mi boca, con movimientos muy suaves mi lengua lo degustó, y justo cuando él me pedía mas… Me alejé abruptamente, Edward chilló de dolor y excitación, y yo sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecha de mi venganza.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- decía Edward con la cara de un niño al que le han robado un dulce-.

-Edward, aguántate hasta que lleguemos a la casa, no quiero que nos estampemos contra un árbol. Imagínate los titulares, seriamos noticia en todo el mundo.

-"Pareja sufre accidente por distracción del sexo oral" –decía Edward mientras los dos estallábamos en carcajadas- Espero estés preparada Isabella Swan, esta noche no la olvidarás en toda tu vida…

**¡Bueno Chicas! Aquí estoy una vez mas con esta parejita única, ¿Por qué será que Bella come tanto? Jejejeje bueno, las dejaré con la intriga unos capítulos más, pero les advierto: ¡viene algo de drama! **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews chicas! Les juro que me alegra tanto saber que les gusta la historia!**

**Gracias a CaroBereCullen y SerenitySey,** **Iga Emo - 12L por que siempre me dejan sus reviews.**

**Y Gracias a mis nuevas chicas: evecullen94, alice marie cullen Swift, kat-RPtzz**

**Hey: ANTAREZ, Crisst, NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI **

**Gracias a las chicas que me leen en Diario Twilight: constanza moya, NANA, Jazuree Brandon,** **kiki1816,** **LA MONTAÑA NARANJA, veritobermeo.**

**LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO :D Y SON GRATIS!**


	9. Capitulo9: Mi primera Vez

**Capitulo9: Mi primera vez.**

**Gracias Kiki, Sin ti esto no seria posible, asi que tu tienes credito en este capitulo, Gracias por tu amistad en estos momento que tanto lo necesito.**

**Especialmente dedicado para ti, que te entregué 2 años de mi vida, y mi corazón, solo quiero que sepas que te amé, pero de eso ya no queda nada, solo tengo desprecio para ti.**

**Pueden usar de Soundtrack para este capitulo:**

** La Chispa adecuada - Heroes del silencio.**

**El Canto del Loco y Natalia Lafourcade - Contigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV.<strong>

Tan pronto como abandonamos el auto, Edward me cargó al mismo tiempo que yo me abalanzaba sobre el, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, la fricción de su miembro en mi vagina era deliciosa, yo no podía parar de gemir, Gracias a Dios Edward es todo un malabarista, sino de seguro hubiéramos terminado follando en el piso frente a la puerta del Departamento. Para mi sorpresa, Edward quería experimentar algo conmigo, así que me dejo en la estancia, y él se adentro al cuarto de baño, pero no podía tener un encuentro tan caluroso con el si prepárame antes, así que me deshice de mi toda mi ropa, y corrí a colocarme un sexy conjunto de Victoria's Secret morado, que resaltaba mis pechos, y mis glúteos, ya que la parte trasera era solo una pequeña tirita que se perdía en mis hermoso y bien formado culo. Me coloqué un poco de perfume y solté mi cabello, quería parecer salvaje así que lo despeine un poco a forma que quedara hacia atrás pero cayendo en mis hombros.

-Bella – Edward me buscaba en la estancia, en un acto reflejo me tumbé en la cama, de lado, y esperé-

-Dios mio Bella –Edward me miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, había acertado con mi ropa interior ¡SI!-

-Cariño, pensé que te habías quedado dormido en el baño –dije intentando que mi voz fuera sexy, entrecerré mis ojos y lo vi de manera seductora, mientras mis manos vagaban a lo largo de mis piernas-

-¿Cómo crees que puedo olvidarme que tengo a un ángel en mi cama? –Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La pasión corría por nuestras venas, y ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más.

_Espere tanto tiempo Edward… Por amarte…_

Nos fundimos en un beso abrazador, a veces los sentimientos son tan complicados que las palabras no alcanzan para describirlos, esta noche haríamos el amor, como dos personas que se han esperado por mucho tiempo, como dos amantes que necesitan desesperadamente uno del otro, tal vez no soy virgen físicamente, pero esta noche, Edward Cullen me quitaría la virginidad de mi corazón…

Sus toques eran como el roce de una braza por mi cuerpo, quemaban hasta dejar marcada mi alma, ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, el camino que habíamos iniciado, ya no tenia retorno, y yo, estaba feliz por eso, quería a Edward Cullen por el resto de mi existencia junto a mí.

Su cuerpo entero era un regalo de los dioses, una belleza que era casi impura, todo en el me lleva a un estado de éxtasis, mis cinco sentidos los dominaba de una manera hipnótica, sus besos cálidos y llenos de pasión demandaban mas de mi, lentamente, fue bajando mi pequeño sujetador, hasta liberar mis senos, los acarició lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada trozo de piel en ellos, cuando llegó a mis pezones los tomo entre sus dedos, los retorció con lentitud y fuerza a la vez, los gemidos salían de mi boca, no podía retenerlos, eran una necesidad, casi como respirar, su boca no se apartaba de la mía, esos besos que me daba al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis pezones, había causado que mi sexo se empapara, podía sentir la humedad en mis muslos, era como si un grifo estuviera abierto, pero no quería despegarme de él…

_La paciencia apremia Bella…_

Sus ojos tan profundos como el topacio liquido me miraban, y lo comprendí todo…

Él también me amaba.

Decir que me derretí en sus manos está de mas, cuando bajó mi bragas lentamente, me recostó en la cama, sus manos delicadas y posesivas, abrieron mis piernas, sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, nos comunicábamos con miradas, ya que las palabras sobraban, cada uno entendía a su manera lo que tratábamos de decir, nuestra piel fue el papel, y nuestras miradas las letras, con esos dos elementos, nos juramos amor eterno…

Su pene se preparaba para embestirme, y mi interior estaba mas que preparado, suavemente, entró en mi, los gemidos de mi boca eran una melodía erótica acompañada por sus jadeos, se retiró para entrar con toda la fuerza que tenia, ¡dios! Sentía que me partiría en dos, quería morir en este instante a su lado, seria el momento perfecto, el y yo siendo una sola persona, mas allá de lo carnal, nuestras almas fusionándose en una sola, sus embestidas eran fuertes, y se retiraba muy lentamente, fuerte, y lento, ¡una combinación malditamente perfecta!, Solo quería quedarme ahí para siempre, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir feliz toda mi vida.

-Edward, ¡dios, mas, mas mas!, Te necesito, den… dentro… Edward.

-Eres, tan her… hermosa Bella – el oro liquido se derramaba en mi alma, como una cascada de emociones, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes, y mi vagina ya no aguantaría mucho mas, solo era consiente de que Edward me había arrancado el alma, y de un solo tajo. No podía ser más feliz…

El orgasmo llegó como cuando un río se desborda, llevándose todo a su paso, me levanto hacia los cielos, y estuve ahí tanto tiempo, que solo fui consiente del grito desgarrador de Edward mientras inundaba mi interior con su esperma lleno de vida.

Caímos recostados en la cama, yo en su pecho, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón, Definitivamente, esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, su corazón me arrulló, hasta que los dos nos fundimos en un sueño lleno de seguridad, de ahora en adelante, nada nos podía separar.

Unas pequeñas caricias me llamaban, no quería despertar, toda la noche soñé con Edward, nuestro futuro, nuestra boda, y justo cuando miraba que un pequeño niño con los ojos mas hermosos que he visto corría hacia mí, abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Edward –Un suspiro enorme hizo que sus ojos se posaran en mi-

-¿Cariño, que pasa? –sus ojos hacían que me derritiera de nuevo en sus brazos, era imposible no sucumbir a la belleza de mi hombre, mi Edward-

-Solo quiero decirte que, Te amo con todo mi corazón Edward Cullen, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida –Las lagrimas salía de mis ojos, pero eran de felicidad, me sentía completa, ya nada faltaba por descubrir, mi vida tenía sentido de ahora en adelante, fue como si todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, valía la pena, Ahora que tenia a mi hombre a mi lado, por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir, yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, estaba dispuesta a la servidumbre eterna, Su amor, llenaba mi vida con todo lo que siempre había buscado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas! Perdónenme porque tarde demasiado en escribir este cap. Pero resulta que el año nuevo no me ha traído muchas cosas buenas, mi abuelito estuvo hospitalizado, y termine mi relación de 2 años, así que esto a estado difícil! Quiero agradecer especialmente a Kiki: Amiga mía, muchas Gracias por demostrarme que cuando todo parece acabado, siempre hay una luz al final del camino, sin ti no hubiera podido seguir con esto.<strong>_

_**Gracias a : Mi fiel amigota del alma (Kiki D' Cullen Black), Jazuree Brandon, NANA, veritobermeo, LA MONTAÑA NARANJA, mari-martinez, DanittaCullen, y a todos los comentarios Anónimos que me leen en Diario Twilight, Gracias por su apoyo chicas! **_

_**Gracias también a: evecullen94, CaroBereCullen, Andrea-In-my-mind, Iga Emo - 12L, ANTAREZ, RAKL Gt, y a mi pervertida preferida: Susana Minguell.**_

_**Los Reviews son gratis chicas! Y de paso alegran mucho mi corazón! 3**_


	10. Capitulo10: Familias

Capitulo10: Familias.

* * *

><p>Edward POV.<p>

Un leve cosquilleo en mis piernas me traía de vuelta a la realidad, ¿Humedad? Mis sentidos se negaban a despertar, la noche anterior Bella y yo habíamos tenido una de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas, de ahora en adelante, nada ni nadie nos podría separar…

El cosquilleo en mis piernas aumentó, y cuando ya no quedaba rastro del sueño en mí, pude abrir los ojos y ver como Bella repartía besos húmedos por mi entrepierna, mi erección era enorme, ya me dolían un poco las bolas, y Bella se aprovechó de eso, ya que de manera "casta" beso la punta de mi miembro,

-Dios Bella, buenos días a ti también… -mi voz era un jadeo de placer y excitación-

Bella siguió, pero esta vez, los besos se volvieron lengüetazos, rápidos y húmedos, mientras su mirada llena de deseo recorría mi cuerpo…

Luego de un "Buenos Días" tan Delicioso, Bella casi me arrastró de la cama hacia el baño, ya que si no lo hacia, pasaríamos todo el día como conejos folladores, y mis padres se morían por presentar a Bella a el resto de mi familia, ya estaba preparándome mentalmente para la "Bienvenida" que mis primas le darían a Bella.

Bella se encargo de Enjabonarme todo el cuerpo con mucha dedicación, mientras divagaba pensando como serian los padres de Bella, Su padre era famoso por su temperamento fuerte, era todo un Titán en los negocios, y su madre debía ser como ella, hermosa y fuerte a la vez.

-En que piensas bebé. –La voz dulce de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos –Parece que te han comido la lengua los ratones –Dijo mientras repartía besitos por todo mi torso.

-En tus padres Bells, me tiene algo nervioso, te puede parecer gracioso, pero no hacia esto desde los 17 –Bella soltó una carcajada que inundo la habitación –No te rías Bella, mejor dime, ¿Crees que tus padres me aceptarán? –Bella me miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad, era en estos momentos en los que deseaba de corazón poder leer su mente.

-Mis Padres te aman sin conocerte Edward Cullen, se mueren por ver a el futuro padre de sus nietos –Las palabras salían de la boca de Bella con un dejo de melancolía –Solo espero que mi madre no me haga pasar una vergüenza, ya sabes con todo eso de las fotos de bebé y los videos caseros –Al instante los dos echamos a reír –Será mejor que nos apresuremos Edward, no quiero llegar tarde, me muero por conocer a el resto de tu familia.

BPOV.

Aunque no lo demostrábamos, Edward y yo estábamos muy nerviosos, pues la familia es un tema muy delicado, pero yo intentaba darle ánimos, debíamos estar calmados, mis padres lo adoran, es el yerno perfecto, solo espero que la demás familia de Edward no sea la típica familia adinerada.

La Cena seria formal, así que decidí ponerme un vestido negro de Sherry Hill, se amoldaba perfectamente a mis curvas, con una pedrería muy elegante en el busto, hice juego con unos zapatos Jimmy Choo, color plata, Mi cabello lo peiné con una media coleta, de manera que caía como una cascada de rizos por toda mi espalda.

-Bella, se nos hace tarde Cariño –Edward Me llamaba desde la estancia, tomé mi bolso y me encaminé hacia donde mi caballero me llamaba. Estaba junto a la puerta como un modelo de pasarela, ¡Dios Mio! Todavía no podía creer que ese hombre era mio. Vestía casualmente, con un pantalón formal beige, una camisa a cuadros celeste-blancos, y un suéter azul negro. Su cabello lucia rebelde, pero ordenado. De mi bolso saqué mi IPhone y nos colocamos frente al enorme espejo que se encontraba en la estancia, Edward me tomó de la cintura, y pegando su frente a la mía, tomó una foto de cuerpo entero de los dos, estábamos perfectos.

-Permítame decirle Señorita Swan que es la mujer más linda y sexy que he visto en mi vida –Edward decía esto mientras me acorralaba frente al espejo-

- Usted no se queda atrás señor Cullen, ¿Cómo es posible que un dios Griego decida bajar del olimpo para ver a una simple mortal?

-Mi hermosa, este dios Griego tiene su Olimpo personal en tu cuerpo –Edward sabia como hacer que me derritiera como un cubito de hielo al sol-

-Mi amor, es mejor que salgamos antes que te folle en el piso –Las palabras salían acompañadas de jadeos-

-Te prometo que esta noche no vas a dormir para nada señorita Swan.

-Hummm…. Edward…

* * *

><p>En Volvo parecía volar, Edward es fanático de la velocidad, el trayecto hacia la hermosa casa Cullen se paso como agua entre los dedos, a los 15 minutos ya estábamos en la entrada de la hermosa casa. Esme había decorado toda la casa con pequeñas luces, velas y flores. Parecía que la fiesta iba a ser grande, ¡A buena hora decidí ponerme este vestido!.<p>

Cuando bajamos del auto, y Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto, Esme y Carlisle salieron a nuestro encuentro:

-¡Bella estas hermosa! –Esme estaba hermosa, un vestido blanco adornaba unas curvas muy delicadas, y unos hermosos pendientes de diamante adornaban sus orejas.

-Tu también estas hermosa Esme, me encanta tu vestido –Me dio un abrazo cálido al tiempo que besaba mi mejilla.

-Veo que mi hijo no ha cometido un error al elegirte Bella –Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba –Estas hermosa, ya veo por qué corrió cuando te le escapaste señorita. –Un rubor intenso inundó mis mejillas-.

-Papá, estas haciendo que Bella se sonroje, no quiero ponerla incómoda. ¿Ya están sus padres aquí? –Edward estaba inquieto, a pesar de que no parecía nervioso, yo estaba segura que tras esa mascara de serenidad escondía algo mas.

-Si hijo, Los padres de Bella están esperando en el jardín trasero, también tus primos Alice y Emmet esperan.

-Edward –susurré bajito -¿No crees que es demasiado para una cena familiar?

-Tranquila cariño, como te dije, no hago esto desde los 17, mis padres están Emocionados, en especial Esme. –Las palabras de Edward me dieron ánimos, así que tomada de su mano, entramos al jardín trasero, estaba decorado con muchas luces, y en la piscina flotaban muchas velas rosas y blancas. Una mesa para doce personas se encontraba en un extremo, y en el otro un Chef con su séquito de meseros se preparaban para servirnos la cena.

Mis padres estaban cerca de la piscina charlando con una pequeña pero menuda joven, junto a ella, un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos rubios. Al instante en que Entramos al jardín, todas las miradas se posaron en Edward y en mi.

-¡Edward! –La chica de cabellos morenos se abalanzó sobre Edward, y este la cargo del suelo y le dio vueltas en el aire, mi corazón saltó de envidia, pero al instante reconocí que era su prima Alice.

El chico Rubio reía, y se presentó ante mí:

-Jasper Hale, ¿Tu debes de ser Isabella?

-Solo Bella, Mucho gusto.

-Disculpa a mi Alice, ella es muy emotiva, en especial con su adorado Edward.

Alice parloteaba sin parar, diciendo cosas como "Te fuiste por tanto tiempo", "No vuelvas a hacerme eso Cullen", "La próxima te busco con el FBI". Pero Jasper le recordó que yo estaba ahí, y cuando la chica me miró, dio un grito ahogado, dando saltitos llegó hacia donde yo me encontraba y me abrazó,

-¡Bella eres hermosa! –Me tomó de la mano e hiso que diera vueltas para observarme mejor – ¡Eres Perfecta para Edward!

-Muchas Gracias Alice –La chica me estudiaba de pies a cabeza, me hacia sentir un poco incomoda, pero otro abrazo y las palabras "Seremos grandes amigas" arrasaron con cualquier rastro de incomodidad.

-¿Bells? –La vos de mi padre me trajo a la realidad, y pude sentir como Edward se Tensó a mi lado –¡Papá! -Corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo cálido, mi madre a su lado sonreía muy feliz de verme con Edward. Luego de todos los formalismos, llegó el momento de la verdad.

-Mamá, Papá, Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio. –Las piernas me temblaban, no podía creer que fuera tan infantil.

-Señor y señora Swan, es un gusto conocerlos –Edward esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y mis padres cayeron presas de su hermosura.

-Es un gusto conocerte muchacho, Bella ya nos tenía preocupados, ¡Al sin alguien bueno para mi hija! –Las palabras de Charlie hicieron que Edward dejara de contener el aire en sus pulmones y lo sacara de golpe.

-Eres hermoso muchacho, ya veo porque mi Bella está tan enamorada de ti –Renee, le daba un abrazo a Edward mientras decía esto. –Espero que me den nietos muy pronto –Las palabras de mi madre hicieron que me sonrojara al instante.

-Ya Renee, no pongas nervioso al muchacho, es demasiado pronto para eso –Y todos reímos a carcajadas.

-¿Edward? –Una voz masculina interrumpió todas las risas, un enorme hombre moreno venía a nuestro encuentro de la mano de una mujer rubia despampanante.

-¡Emmet! –Edward lo abrazó y juntos improvisaron una pequeña "Lucha" mientras reían, La Rubia se acercó con una sonrisa hacia mí.

-Tu debes de ser Isabella, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale soy la novia de Emmet, y la hermana de Jasper –Rosalie me dio su mano en señal de saludo y yo hice lo mismo. –Déjame decirte que adoro tu vestido, ¿Es Sherri Hill Verdad?

-Si, ella misma, y llámame solamente Bella. Eres muy hermosa Rosalie. –Me sentía opacada por la belleza de Rosalie, pero algo me decía que en el fondo no era como esas muñecas peroxidadas.

-Querida, tú no te quedas atrás, ya veo porque traes loco a Edward.

-¡Bella! –No pude reaccionar, cuando Emmet me levantó en brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire para ponerme de nuevo en el suelo, esto me provoco un serio mareo, Emmet y Edward me ayudaron a que no callera y me estampara contra el piso. –Ya veo que no eres amiga de las alturas –Decía Emmet mientras reía a carcajadas-

-Mucho gusto Emmet –dije mientras intentaba recobrarme del horrible mareo que me había causado la bienvenida de Emmet-.

La cena fue muy amena, reímos con las bromas de Emmet, y a mis padres Edward les pareció encantador, todos se pusieron sentimentales cuando les narramos nuestra historia, Alice lloró cuando les conté sobre el accidente, y mis padres me regañaron al ver que no llevaba puesta mi bota Ortopédica. Esme y Carlisle contaron con detalles como habían hecho para contactarse conmigo. Alice y Rosalie me Prometieron una salida de Chicas, Jasper y Emmet un juego de Tenis para Edward, Carlisle y Charlie hacían planes para un viaje de negocios, Esme y Renee ya planeaban la decoración del cuarto para los nietos. Parecía que Edward y yo llevábamos un gran futuro por delante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno mis querids Lectoresas, aquí estoy una vez mas! Les quiero pedir mucha paciencia, pues ya estoy de nuevo en el colegio, y estoy cursando mi ultimo año, asi que esta algo fuerte! Pero a la menor oportunidad voy a seguir actualizando, quiero agradecer especialmente a mi querida amiga Kiki, pues sin sus recordatorios este capitulo no estaría aquí, gracias también a Lunatico0030, ¡te has convertido en un muy buen amigo para mi!.**_

_**Ls VIP de el capi anterior: Starlight'sEclipse, TheDC1809, Andrea-In-my-mind, Iga Emo - 12L, ANTAREZ, lunatico0030, Susana Minguell, evecullen94, RAKL Gt, CaroBereCullen.**_

_**A las chicas que me comentan en Diario Twilight: MI KIKI HERMOSA!, Geraldine, nati, Nathalia, Vampirekaro, y todas las chicas que dejan los comentarios anónimos.**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME! SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE! **_

_**Quiero pedirles su apoyo, me han nominado a los FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards. Estoy en las categorías:**_

_**Mejor Fic Rated M (Solteros y sin compromiso)**_

_**Mejor Fic Romance (Solteros y sin compromiso)**_

_**Mejor Autor Neofito (Gabu95)**_

_**POR FAVOR CHICAS! VOTEN TODAS LAS VECES QUE PUEDAN! ESPERO SU APOYO.**_

_**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK (Sin Espacios)**_

_**http :/www. ffthawards .com/**_


End file.
